Another Time Sharli's Tale
by Tera Hunter
Summary: Matau is missing. Roodaka is about to get revenge. Sharli, a human with a shrouded past, goes after him, blaming herself for reasons as curious as her past. However, Mimic has no intention of letting Sharli go until he gets some answers of his own...
1. Takanuva's Story

A/N: Ok, I'm REALLY new at this so please R/R and let me know if I forgot ANYTHING!!!! (PS, I don't own bionicle, ok? WAAAHHH!!!!! There, I'm done. I'm not bringing it back up. Oh! BTW, Shalri is mine!!!!! Can't have her. And the Matoa concept I use later on? Yeah, that's mine too. No touchy! (without asking anyway:) ) Ok, thank you very much. On with the show:) )

Chapter 1

"There!"

Takanuva sat back to view his handiwork with pride. Peering over his shoulder, his best friend Jaller gave a long low whistle.

"Awesome, Taku…I mean, Takanuva!" He said, still stumbling over his friend's new name.

Beside him, Hahli congratulated the Toa of Light with a hug. "It's wonderful! I don't know if I'll ever be able to do this well!"

Flushing with embarrassment, the Toa coughed "Erm…It's nothing really…I used to do this all the time, remember?"

"Well," said Jaller "The point is you have finally completed _your_ story."

"Yes, and quite the amazing tale it is, is it not?" said a voice somewhere behind them, quickly interrupted by a series of clicking and whistling.

Takanuva tried to stand up in greeting as Turaga Vakama entered the Hall of History accompanied by Nuju and Matoro(who was never far from the Turaga), but his legs were still numb from hours of remaining unused and they gave way beneath him. He settled for bowing his head respectfully.

"Thanks, Vakama. It means a lot to me."

"Yes," said the Turaga of Fire with a smile, "I know."

Another series of whistling clicks sounded somewhere just by Jaller's elbow and he jumped in surprise before realizing it was just Turaga Nuju, who was gazing at the carvings on the wall with awe. After a moment of listening, Matoro nodded and announced, "Turaga Nuju thinks you did a wonderful job as well, Takanuva." He paused as Nuju said something else and added "He's wondering if you're sure you weren't born in Ko-Koro".

Everyone laughed at that.

"Anyway," Takanuva said, still grinning, "What brings you to Ta-Koro, Turaga Nuju?"

Nuju's face became more solemn than ever and he did not respond. Baffled, Takanuva, Jaller, and Hahli turned to look questioningly at Matoro, who shrugged weakly. "He's been like that the whole trip." He said with a sigh, "Keeps muttering about Vakama being a pain in th…ouch!" Matoro stopped short and glanced at Nuju, rubbing the back of his mask where Nuju's staff had hit him.

"Well it's true…" the Ko-Matoran muttered sullenly. Then he fled to hide behind Takanuva as Nuju took a threatening step toward him.

Hahli was forced stifled her giggle as Nuju turned toward her with a raised eyebrow, as though daring her to make a comment. She suddenly became fascinated by a picture of a Gukko on the wall, keeping a wary eye on Nuju's staff.

The Toa of Light grinned. The two Turaga were well known for their wisdom…and their tempers. Sometimes Takanuva could swear he saw bits of Toa in them. They reminded him of Kopaka and Tahu.

Vakama sighed, smiling. "Ah, yes. I had a feeling this had something to do with me. What have I done this time?"

The Turaga suddenly found himself under attack by a burst of angry clicks, whistles, and all manner of similar sounds as Nuju advanced on him in a very aggressive, un-Turaga like way. Matoro just gaped. Vakama backed down under the onslaught, eyes wide. After a few minutes of this, (in which Takanuva and the three matoran made private wagers as to the outcome) Nuju finally stopped, out of breath and glaring. Then Vakama began laughing.

"You mean to say…that you came all the way down here…to complain about the time I spilled juice on your telescope?" The Turaga nearly collapsed with laughter.

Nuju said something else, almost too fast to catch. Almost. Matoro gasped.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Turaga Nuju! Oops." He covered his head protectively as Nuju advanced menacingly with his staff in hand.

A short time afterwards found Takanuva and Vakama walking side by side through the bustling streets of New Ta-Koro. A few matoran waved at the Toa and Turaga before hurrying on. Jaller had to leave so he could check on the patrols around the outer rim of the volcano, something everyone took seriously ever since the Rahkshi (Vakama flinched when he thought about it) had destroyed the first Ta-Koro. Hahli had gone too, saying something about an interesting mural she'd found just south of the city. And of course Nuju and Matoro had begun the long journey back to Ko-Koro with an escort of Ussal riders. Normally a Toa would go with them, but they had all been called away to deal with a Rahi problem in Po-Koro. Something Takanuva dearly wanted to help out with, but was refused.

"_You're still too young Takanuva," Tahu said as the Toa Nuva moved out._

_Gali looked at him for a moment then whispered on her way past "We all worry about you Takanuva. Don't mind Tahu, to him you'll always be his little Takua" _

_Somehow, this didn't make Takanuva feel any better._

He was startled out of his reverie by Turaga Vakama's hand on his elbow. "Takanuva, what's wrong?" The old bionicle's mask was creased with worry and the wisdom only a Turaga could gain.

"It's nothing, Turaga." Takanuva said quietly, turning away.

Vakama chuckled sadly. "The last time you said that you were at the beginning of an adventure that would forever change the destiny of Mata Nui. Now tell me," the Turaga's voice became suddenly stern, "What troubles your mind on such a fair day?"

Takanuva sighed, knowing the Ta-Turaga would not back down until he was answered.

"It's just…" his gaze swept the Matoran scattered throughout the street, "It's just that… I don't think I'll ever be a _real_ Toa."

Vakama looked at him solemnly. "Explain yourself."

"Well, I…I'm just not _like _the other Toa, I'm different. Jaller's treating me like a grown-up! And…" he paused, wistfully recalling Gali's words, "The others still don't trust me. Even though I beat the Makuta, I still feel…"

"Like you don't belong? Like maybe Mata Nui messed up?" Turaga Vakama interrupted suddenly.

Takanuva looked at him in surprise. "Have you heard this story before?"

Vakama smiled grimly "No, just one very, _very _similar to it." His eyes looked Takanuva up and down for a moment, and then he suddenly began leading him toward the main gate. Takanuva followed him, surprised.

"Where are we going, Turaga?"

Vakama glanced back and up at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Takanuva. _You _are going to Kini Nui." Then he added something to himself, something Takanuva could scarcely make out.

"It's about time you found your destiny."

A/N: Ok, in case anyone gets confused. This is _after_ Makuta dies, but _before_ the Toa find Metru Nui and the Turaga spill the secrets of their past. :) Read and Review please:)


	2. A Rahi Problem in PoKoro

Chapter 2

"Phew! This is not quick-getting any fun-easier, is it Toa-Brothers?" Lewa grinned at Onua and Pohatu, who both chuckled quietly.

"Keep it down!" Kopaka hissed at them. His mask was glowing, which meant he was probably looking right through the solid rock sculpture they were hiding behind, "That beast is headed right for us!"

The three Toa Nuva hushed as the creature turned its head towards the statue they were hiding behind. The thing was hideous, vaguely resembling a gigantic Nui-Jaga with spikes, six legs, and fangs. After a few moments of tense silence, it turned away.

"Well!" Lewa exclaimed, "That was a close on…ump!!!" Kopaka growled and leaped on him to cover his mouth, but it was too late.

The creature whirled on the tower and unleashed its power. A ball of pure, molten lava materialized in its stinger, quickly hardening under the twin suns, and was released with deadly accuracy toward the statue.

"MOVE!" Onua boomed, snatching a protesting Lewa around his waist and taking his own advice. Pohatu followed suit, and flinched at the sound of the Rahi's blast tearing into his beloved sculpture. Then time slowed as the brown Toa Nuva of stone realized only three had made it.

Lewa, who was gripped in reverse, cried out as the tower crumbled down. "Kopaka!"

The white ice Toa had moved too slowly. He raised his shield defensively as his doom came crashing down to meet him…and time resumed its normal pace. Tahu rushed out from behind a tower at the other end of the sculpture fields and Gali barely managed to stop him from dashing into the creature's view.

Onua was already moving as the sculpture hit the ground, bellowing his friend's name. A wave of sand was kicked up and the black Toa found himself with a mouth full of it. A moment later the dust was swept away in a barely controlled burst of wind as Lewa drew himself to his full height and dashed towards the pile of rocks, barely noticing the sand stinging his eyes. However, before the Toa had the chance to do much more, the strange beast struck again.

Lewa scarcely managed to activate his Mask of Levitation as the next sphere struck the ground beside him, tossing him like a Ga-Matoran grass doll towards the other side of the tower rubble. Onua was left alone, a perfect target of black against the gold, rocky field with Tahu and Gali too far away to help in time as the next ball of plasma formed…

Lewa's mask spared him most of the impact as he rolled down the piled rocks, but it still hurt when he landed mask first at the bottom. Sitting up, he spat the dirt out and cleared his optical receptors again, muttering. "Well, I have now-decided that Po-Koro dirt is worse-tasting then I first-thought."

"Mmf suryu philtht wa, lua nva." The rock under Lewa grumbled. With a yelp, the green Toa slid off of Potato's back. The brown Toa was half buried in stone, but managed to prop himself onto his elbows and grin.

"I'm true-sorry, stone-brother! What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm sorry you feel that way, Lewa Nuva.'"

"Oh, that makes much-more sense." The Toa of air paused a moment before asking, "so… how did the Toa of stone get so hard-trapped by his own element-power?"

Pohatu laughed (which isn't easy when your trapped like that) and explained. "When I saw the tower falling I tried to race it to the ground. I didn't have enough time to speed up so…" He gestured at the rubble, "here I am!"

"Oh… and Kopaka? Is he good-safe?"

Pohatu Nuva shrugged (again, not easy under the circumstances), "As far as I can tell, yes. He's over there." He pointed to the still, white form sprawled a few yards away. "I think one of the rocks hit him before I pushed him out of the way. How's Onua?"

Lewa leapt to his feet in horror "I left him bad-trapped on the other side! I need to quick help!" He started toward the rubble, and then hesitated, glancing at Pohatu.

"Will you be alright here, Stone-Brother?"

"Hurry up. Kopaka will be awake any minute and we'll come and help. Get moving! There's no telling what's happening over there!"

…

Onua dodged as the next blast hit. _Well, it is a good thing Takanuva did not come, _The black Toa Nuva thought grimly _Or else he might have gotten hurt! Just like when that Rahkshi tried to…hey…_ A small smile crossed his mask as he recalled the details of that particular battle. _Too bad Lewa isn't here. I'll just have to make do._

His voice traveled across the sandy fields to where Gali and Tahu were waiting for an opening. "Hey, Tahu! What does sand and fire do?"

He saw a look of recognition dawn on the red Toa's face before he put himself into action, waiting for the creature's next shot. He didn't have to wait long.As the next rock flew towards him, he stepped sideways and grabbed on. Then, allowing his Mask of Strength to take the weight, he used the missile's own momentum to hurl it back at his attacker.

Surprised, the scorpion-like creature took a step back to defend itself. But Onua wasn't aiming at _it_. He was more interested in the sand it was standing on. As the stone slammed into the field, the creature was engulfed in sand.

"Now, Tahu!" Onua shouted.

A stream of flames washed over the monster, fusing its sand covering into glass.

A/N This one was hard. I haven't done research on these characters in a long time, so the dialogue may be a bit sketchy. If you have any suggestions please let me know! (Oh, and by the way this is about the "rahi problem in Po-Koro" I mentioned in the previous chapter)


	3. Takanuva's Sign

Chapter 3

A high laugh sounded from behind him.

"Well done, Earth-Brother!" Lewa cried as he launched himself over the last pile of rocks and drifted down to meet him. "That was most excellent quick-thinking!"

"Aw… it was nothing. Anyway I got the idea from you, Lewa."

"It was still a very nice job." Gali commented as she and Tahu made their way over.

"Where are Pohatu and Kopaka?" Tahu demanded, (momentarily forgetting his oath to never mention the Ice Toa again after their last argument).

"Right here!" Pohatu hailed them cheerfully as he and Kopaka wound their way around the rubble.

"Pohatu, you're hurt!" Gali exclaimed. The Brown Toa was leaning heavily on Kopaka, his left leg trailing unsteadily behind them.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about sister. Just a scratch, really." Pohatu insisted.

"A scratch as long as your forearm." Kopaka commented coldly before passing him on to Onua. "I think you should take a look at it soon, Gali." He whispered as he walked to stand beside the female Toa.

"What was that thing anyway?" Tahu said, resuming his act of ignoring Kopaka as much as possible.

"A catapult scorpion. And a big one at that."

The Toa Nuva turned towards Turaga Onewa, who was traveling as quickly as the terrain would allow.

"They feed off of protodermis and are rarely encountered very far from Kikinalo herds. This one must have been very hungry to stray from the trail."

"What's a Kikinalo?" Lewa prompted, but everyone ignored him.

"Why haven't we heard about these creatures before?" Tahu asked, trying very hard to use a civil tone.

"Why don't we ever know about anything until it's almost too late to matter?" Kopaka added, giving the Turaga an icy glare.

Onewa completely ignored them. He was busy examining the glass-trapped creature. "Hmm… interesting specimen. I'd take it to Whenua. He's nuts about this kind of stuff anyway…" The Turaga rambled on, leaving the Toa to stew in confusion.

_I'm getting sick of this, _Tahu thought irritably, _first the Bohrak, then the Rahi Nui, then those _blasted_ rahkshi… how many more mysteries will we have to put up with?_

He cleared his throat to catch the other's attention.

"Well, it's about time we head back to our villages."

"Why don't we stop by Ta-Koro first? It's closest." Gali suggested "Takanuva will be dying to hear about this anyway." She added quickly, and Pohatu smiled weakly. Everyone knew she just wanted to take care of his leg as quickly as possible.

"Alright then," Tahu announced "Let's move out!"

As the other Toa Nuva followed, Pohatu could have sworn he heard Onewa whisper something. It sounded like "I'm so sorry, Toa."

Takanuva approached the Toa Suva nervously. Kini Nui was very sacred to him, for more reasons than the average Matoran. After all, this was where Jaller had died the first time, and told him he was the Seventh Toa. And it was from here he had traveled down into Makuta's lair, where he had merged with the Darkness itself. He still had nightmares about that night, and it was thanks to Mata Nui that he could never remember the details.

Shoving those thoughts as far away as he could, he sat down before the Suva and meditated as he'd often seen Gali do. Almost immediately a flood of emotions rushed over him. Pain at the memory of Jaller's death, guilt at not facing up to his destiny sooner, responsibility for the Matoran he had once played with, resentment for not being allowed to fulfill that role, and mostly his own nervousness. What if others died because he didn't know how to act like a Toa?

_If only the others would let me come!_ He thought sadly,_ But they don't think I can do it…I know I can! I just need to prove it somehow…_

"Mata Nui…if only I had a way to prove myself!" He said to himself out loud.

**And how, young Takanuva, would you do that?**

In surprise, Takanuva tried to look up, only to find that he could not move. "Who are you?"

**Someone who cares.**

A feeling of peace settled over the Toa of Light and he felt his emotions fade away. "Can you help me then?"

**It depends on whether you need my help. You have more strength inside of you than many of your kind.**

"My kind? You mean the Toa?"

**Among others, yes. What do you think you need to do prove to yourself you are worthy?**

"I…I'm not sure…" A thought suddenly entered his mind, _yes…that would work! After all, every Toa has one of those!_ "I was thinking…maybe…are there any Matoran of Light?"

**No. The City of Light will not come for another 2,000 years.**

Takanuva would have felt crushed were it not for the peace inside of him. "Oh…"

**Do you think you are ready to be a Guardian, Takanuva?**

"Well…yes. I think so…"

**Then a Guardian you shall be.**

The earth around Takanuva shook slightly and the gold-and-white Toa cried out from where he sat (silently, for he still could not budge). He heard something crack and the sound of rock against rock. Then suddenly, it stopped. The Toa's eyes flew open and he gasped, both at the return of his sight and the sight that he saw.

The ground on front of him had cracked into the jagged form of an arrow pointing towards the calm shores of Naho Bay.

A/N Yes, I had to look up Naho Bay. Apparently it's a lake adjacent to the ocean surrounding Mata Nui just south of Ga-Koro. I thought it would be a good idea because it is connected to Ko, Ga, and Po-Koro all at once.


	4. Matau? Where'd you go?

A/N Okay, here I'm skipping back and forward a little bit. So it might get confusing. I'm sorry!!!!

Chapter 4

All was silent and calm as Shalri drifted quietly in Naho Bay. She knew what it was called. She knew a lot of things, things she shouldn't. She opened her clear white-blue eyes and gazed skyward at the twin suns.

_Mata Nui must be awake,_ she thought calmly. That was good news. Unless of course it meant the others had already left for Metru Nui and she had come all this way to an empty island. _I can't believe that._

Her wet black T-shirt and bellbottom jeans clung uncomfortably, but she scarcely noticed. Her waist-length white-blonde hair was coming loose from its ponytail, but she had never much cared for her hair anyway. It had come from her father, and he was long gone, along with everyone else she cared about. _Even Uncle G… _she thought miserably,_ Even Uncle G. is gone…_

Her eyes unfocused and closed as she allowed the current to slowly continue carrying her to her destination.

And a few minutes later a white and gold figure appeared on the shoreline and ran to meet her.

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Tahu bellowed at Vakama, who simply looked at him calmly.

"He has gone to find his destiny." The Turaga replied simply.

Before Tahu could say anything else, Gali took over. "Are you sure that is wise, Turaga? Shouldn't you have waited for our return?"

"This is something Takanuva must do alone. It is about time he was allowed to be a Toa."

"_Allowed_ to be a Toa?" Tahu interrupted angrily, "What do you mean by that?"

Vakama met his glare with one almost equal to it "I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Toa of Fire."

Lewa shifted from one foot to the other guiltily. "Your wise-one has a good fact-point, Tahu Nuva. We were very hard on our new-Toa brother."

Tahu turned to glare at him. "Don't _you_ start."

"Tahu, calm yourself! This is no time for an argument!"

With an effort, Tahu restrained himself from saying something insulting. "You are right, sister." He turned and crouched to face Vakama directly, "So, where did he go?"

With a sigh, Vakama gripped his staff in both hands and, before the other Toa could stop him, whacked the Fire Toa squarely on the Mask with it. Stunned, Tahu fell over backwards, staring in disbelief at his stern Village Elder. Pohatu could have sworn he heard Kopaka snicker, but the Ice Toa was viewing the proceedings with apparent detached interest.

"I believe…" Vakama said coldly "I said that Takanuva needed to do this _alone_. Understand?" Here he glared at the other Toa. A chorus of agreement met his gaze. "Good." The Turaga turned and began to walk away.

"So," Tahu was not ready to give up, even though his mask hurt, "We're supposed to let the hope of the Matoran wander loose and get his head bitten off by some unknown Rahi?"

Vakama stopped.

"No Tahu. You are supposed to let him act like a Toa."

Before the Fire Toa could reply, a young Ta-Matoran named Kapura walked up. Despite his slow, almost sluggish way of moving, the Toa respected him. He was Vakama's messenger, although not many knew why. The truth was, Kapura was very good at covering long distances in short periods of time (When Hahli asked him how he did it, he just referred to it as "being where he wasn't").

"Turaga Vakama," Kapura reported slowly, as though he were examining each word for error, "The other Turaga have requested your presence in Ga-Koro. Bring the Toa."

"I will come immediately." Vakama replied calmly, and dismissed the Ta-Matoran before turning to the other Toa. "It appears the Toa of Light has moved as quickly as his namesake. Come! We must go."

Matau chuckled as he admired himself in the full-length mirror. Vakama's birthday was coming up and if that fire-spitter thought he could avoid a traditional Matau Surprise, he had another thought coming. Matau grinned, and Roodaka grinned back. He flexed one arm reflexively and even hopped on one foot to test his old mask power. Then practiced reducing his mask glow to a bare minimum, he laughed outright. "This old Turaga is back in the Koro!" he crowed in triumph. Then he shrank back to his normal size and peeked around the cloth covering the door of his hut. Satisfied he had not been seen he walked to his bed to begin packing for the trip.

It was then that he realized three things at once. One, he did not _own_ a mirror. Two, his reflection was standing behind him. And three, her claw was around his neck. He felt his blood run cold as she half knelt to hiss into his ear. "You stole Vakama from me. So I am returning the favor."

"Matau couldn't quite decide which had melted first, his spine or his stomach. He opened his mouth to cry out, and then snapped it shut as the claw around his neck tightened. Roodaka smiled at her old enemy's predicament.

"Go ahead and cry for help _Turaga_ Matau. By the time anyone gets here, you will

be long gone anyway." She said, obviously amused.

"You…you're not going to quick-kill me?" Matau gasped, partially from lack of air and partially from disbelief. Roodaka's sinister laugh smashed any hope he'd had, a laugh tinged with more madness than last he'd heard it, a laugh he'd hoped to never hear again.

"_Quick_-kill you?" She lifted the Turaga to look her in the eyes, something the green Turaga did not remotely enjoy, "Oh, Matau… You know me better than _that_."

And he did too. Oh by Mata Nui, he did.

And when Kongu arrived on the Gukko bird Ka a few minutes later to take him to the meeting, both kidnapped and kidnapper were long gone.

A/N: What do you think? Am I evil or what? Tehe… (P.S. Yes, the matoran I mention in my story are approved Lego Story Matoran. You can look them up on Wikipedia!)


	5. Welcome back to the Swarm

A/N Oh, crap. I just noticed a major mess-up from earlier. This is after Makuta dies, so it can't be before they _find_ Metru-Nui. So instead, this is just before the Turaga spill. Sorry for the mix-up!

Chapter 5

Takanuva greeted them at the gate. Tahu looked him over, half-fearful that something bad had happened, but the young Toa of Light appeared to be fine, if tired. "Greetings, Brothers and Sister!" he hailed them happily.

"Good happy-cheer, Toa Brother!" Lewa replied, grinning and rushing ahead to clap fists with his friend. "Things are tree-bright here then, yes?"

"Definitely yes, Lewa. How'd the Rahi Hunting go?"

"Quite well," Gali smiled, pleased to see that the Toa of light was no longer brooding over earlier. "So what's this big discovery everyone's so excited about? Ga-Koro is practically on fire!"

As if to emphasize her point, two Ga-Matoran rushed by just then. They were practically squealing in excitement. Closely behind them, three Ta-Korans and a Ko-Koro Matoran followed, chatting in anticipation. The group scarcely paused to acknowledge the Toa (which left Tahu fuming) before hurrying on. Takanuva's eyes lit up with mischief, only partially dampened from lack of sleep, "I'll show you in a minute, C'mon!" He dashed away, leaving the other Toa baffled, but hard on his heels.

Turaga Vakama smiled and walked quickly, knowing he had no chance of catching up. To tell the truth, he had no idea what it was about either. But one glance at the surrounding Matoran told him that even if he _could_ slow one down enough to ask, he would never get a straight answer. With a determined grin, he quickened his step.

As the Turaga traveled, he found himself subconsciously absorbing Ga-Koro's beauty. The Village of Water was compromised completely of great seaweed plants, diving pits, small wooden bridges, and of course, water. Usually, the village would be quiet as wind in a lily field, but nowadays Ga-Koro was bursting with life as Matoran from all six villages gathered to prepare for the long trip home.

_Home,_ The Turaga sighed inwardly. _A thousand years and somehow I still miss Metru Nui_. Only he and the Turaga knew of Metru Nui's connection to Mata Nui, of course, but he hoped that would change soon. The time was fast approaching for the truth to be told. Somehow, he dreaded that day as much as he welcomed it.

"Vakama!"

The Turaga started. Matoro was running towards him. Half out of breath, the young Ko-Matoran almost flipped over headfirst as he attempted to skid to a halt on the slippery seaweed. Quickly regaining his balance, Matoro bowed hastily to Vakama, panting heavily. "Turaga! The others want you to come straightaway!" He hesitated a moment before adding "I'd hurry, Nuju looks like he needs an excuse to hit someone. We were halfway home when the summons reached us."

Vakama laughed "I thank you for the warning. Go along now, I'll hurry."

As Matoro dashed away, it occurred to Vakama that he'd failed to inquire as to what all the fuss was about. _Oh well, I suspect I will know soon enough._

"The Toa are here!" Takanuva shouted excitedly as they crossed the last wooden bridge.

Gali raised her eyebrows in surprise as they approached Hahli's home. Surely this was not Hahli's doing? The blue matoran in question appeared just then from inside the hut, looking relieved.

"Takanuva! Nokama says it will be all right, I'm off to find Jaller. I can't wait to tell him!"

The Toa of Light grinned, "Thanks Hahli, I'll take it from here."

"And where exactly _is_ here, little Brother?" Onua asked as the small blue Matoran rushed past him and through the crowds behind them.

Takanuva laughed, "Don't be such a hothead!" He ducked his head inside to say something, supposedly to Nokama.

"Hothead!?" Tahu raged taking a step forward and simultaneously tripping over Kopaka's blade, which had somehow wound up tangled in his feet, "Yeow!"

The red Toa flew forward, crashing into Takanuva and sending both headfirst into the hut.

"Oops." Kopaka apologized, sounding more pleased than sorry, "I guess we should go in."

The Toa crowded into the hut, barely managing to fit and all having to bend over slightly. Takanuva and Tahu untangled themselves from a pile of fishnets in the corner and stood as well. The Light Toa grinned.

"Brothers and Sister, allow me to introduce my destiny."

Just at that moment, the strange creature on Hahli's bed opened her eyes and sat up in. Scarcely noticing Nokama at her elbow, her gaze immediately fell on Takanuva. She said something and, out of habit, Nokama translated.

"Greetings, Toa of Light. I am Sharli. And I am here to help you."

Then Sharli said something else and Nokama suddenly stood, her mask seeming to pale, "Get the Turaga."

"Wh…Wha…?" Takanuva stammered, "Why?"

"Because I said so, Takanuva!" The Blue Turaga seemed a foot taller as her eyes blazed furiously, "Now _go_!"

As all seven Toa beat a hasty retreat, Nokama turned slowly back to Sharli. The young girl seemed upset, and said something else: "I'm sorry; I'd assumed you had already begun your tale of Metru Nui. I should have learned my lesson last time. Please accept my apologies."

"Of course," Nokama replied dazedly, her mask a bright blue. "How…how did you know?"

Shalri gazed quietly at the floor. "Takanuva has gone for the Turaga. When he returns, I will speak. But it is a long tale…and I don't think you will like the ending."

Matau stumbled along as quickly as he could. His hands hurt from where Roodaka had tied them behind his back, and she had not been lenient in the knotting. Then she had carried him to who-knows-where, dumped him on the ground, and ordered him to follow. So he had, not that he had much of a choice. There was no telling what lived around here and, although he hated to admit it, he was forced to rely on Roodaka.

A few hours later, it happened. Roodaka turned sharply into the yellow-green shrubbery and Matau lost sight of her. The green Turaga panicked. Bound as he was, he'd be useless against any attack. He was about to shout Roodaka's name when a twig in the shrubbery behind him snapped.

Matau spun and was instantly slammed to the round. Helpless, he peered up as Keelerak's clacking mandibles lowered slowly towards him. At the last moment, it scooped him up and tossed him farther into the clearing.

Gasping, he half-heard Roodaka laughing above him as more of the spiders came slowly out of the bushes. One of each kind.

"Welcome back to the Horde, Matau."

A/N Yay! I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long… :). (PS, if you think something should happen to Matau, please let me know! I will give you credit and I could use some inspiration/chapter fillers!)


	6. Turaga Tussle and Matau's Destination

Chapter 6

Nokama's great Leaf Dome was quiet; Very quiet. If Matau had been there, he would have said it was _too _quiet. But the green Turaga had still not shown up, which suited Turaga Whenua just fine. _No doubt the little green fool is off planning Vakama's surprise, _He thought to himself, almost smiling.

His inner Archivist couldn't have been more pleased. Sitting in front of him was a perfect example of a completely biological being, something never seen before (at least in Matoran memory) and only mentioned as a possibility by arguing bio-mechanists. But his Turaga self was far too worried to be pleased. If what Nokama said was true (and it usually was), than this creature knew their past, and even scarier, some of their future.

The human (that was her species, apparently) was gazing quietly at something in the distance, leaving Whenua wondering how much the girl truly knew. There was so much knowledge to be gained here! _If only Matau would get his little Turaga self in here, we…_

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as Nuju stood, whistling and clicking irritably for a few moments, then sitting back down. Matoro translated much faster than usual (knowing how edgy his Turaga was probably helped). "Turaga Nuju says 'let's get on with it! If that'…erm, well…" Matoro's mask lightened slightly (in a sort of Bionicle blush) "…basically 'if Matau's going to miss out too bad for him.'"

Onewa stood, "I agree, this is taking too long as it is." He turned to the Turaga of Water, "Nokama, you said that this…Sharli cannot speak Matoran, correct?"

"I believe so. And that is one of the reasons I am so confused."

Vakama nodded, "Indeed, Nokama. It is a most curious puzzle. How could she have known?"

"Maybe Makuta sent her." Onewa suggested darkly.

"Do not speak of such things!" Vakama snapped, "Takanuva says he found this creature…_human_ on the shores of Naho Bay, and it was a sign from Mata Nui!"

"Yes, but it would not be the first time a Toa was tricked, would it Brother?" Onewa retorted.

Nuju stood, bristling with anger. Matoro leapt up next to him as the Turaga screeched, whistled, etc. "May I remind you that I have a staff right now I'd be _more_ than happy to hit you over the masks with!"

"Stop it!" Nokama shouted, jumping to her feet, "This is no way to act!"

"Oh and you know how to behave little Miss Know-it-all?" Onewa shouted back sarcastically.

Within moments, all the Turaga (and Matoro) were arguing furiously. Vakama and Onewa were practically at each other's throats, with Nokama and Whenua between them and Nuju giving everyone a hefty "_thwack!_" with his staff, and Matoro trying unsuccessfully to stay out of the way.

Suddenly, Sharli was among them. First she took Nuju's staff, and then she replaced Nokama and Whenua by pulling the Turagas of Fire and Stone apart.

"Please do stop," she said in patchy Matoran, "You're giving me headache."

Shock, more than anything, kept the Turaga frozen in place.

"Y…you speak Matoran!" Matoro finally stammered in amazement.

Sharli frowned, "Not well. Sorry. Have not tried in…" She searched the air above her for the word, said something in irritation, and continued, "I hoped Nokama help me."

"Of course I'll help!" Nokama said enthusiastically, "What do you want to know?"

Whenua lay a gentle hand on the blue Turaga's shoulder, "I don't think now is a good time, Nokama."

"Oh, right…"Nokama deflated.

"Later?" Shalri prompted.

"Later." Nokama confirmed, walking back to her spot.

As the others followed suit, Whenua saw Sharli's eyes trail him to his seat. "What?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Fascinating." The girl replied simply.

"Oh!" a warm feeling spread across his mask as he realized he wasn't the only one studying a new creature today.

Sharli continued hesitantly, "I hope you not mind I speak English? Matoran…difficult."

Vakama nodded his assent, "Oh by all means, make yourself at home."

"And while you're at it tell us what in the name of Mata Nui you're doing here." Onewa added promptly, earning himself a glare from Nokama.

Shalri spoke. "It's all right Turaga of Stone," Nokama translated distastefully, "I can understand to some extent. Or at least forgive. I hope my story will help clear your mind of doubts."

"It had better," Onewa grumbled, and was pinned by both Nokama _and_ Whenua death glares this time.

Shalri looked away, ignoring the Turaga of stone.

"It happened not too long ago…although perhaps a dozen years have passed unknown…" she leaned forward, "How much do you know about the Dark Hunters?"

Matau had always thought highly of his counting skills, along with every other skill he possessed. "Erm, I thought the swarm was a bit…bigger?" he hinted, looking pointedly at the six Visorak accompanying him and Roodaka deeper into the sickly green foliage. He was rewarded by another high-pitched laugh, "It _is_ bigger, you idiot."

Matau didn't reply. _If_ they were really headed for a bigger group of Visorak, this might be his last chance of escaping. _In one piece anyway, _he thought unhappily. Then another thought struck him.

"Say Roodaka…"Matau said as casually as he could, "how do I know it's really you?"

The surrounding Visorak paused to stare at him. Roodaka stiffened and turned slowly to tower over him. "What ever do you mean little Turaga?"

Matau didn't flinch. "I _mean_ that you bad-died at the Coliseum! I was there, and I saw it! You're not true-real!" He replied triumphantly.

"Not real?" all the honey in Roodaka's voice vanished, "Is that what you think?"

"Yes." Matau somehow managed to remain calm outwardly, although he was quivering uncontrollably. He didn't like the way she was looking at him, like some Muaka Cat that had suddenly decided to eat him then and there.

He hit the tree trunk with a hard _Thump!_ As he staggered back to his feet he thanked Mata Nui that Turaga bodies were not as fragile as they looked. Roodaka was laughing again, and this time the Visorak laughed too.

"You little fool!" Roodaka scoffed at him. "Don't tell me the Turaga have already forgotten what _really _happened that night!"

Matau attempted to look her in the eyes, but it made him dizzy so he leaned against the tree. "Sure I do! When we used all our power-spinners on you, you…" He trailed off in fright as he remembered the great black and red energy that had risen to engulf Makuta's fallen commander. _But…we thought it was a reward…some tribute to Makuta's servant. _"…you died." He finished weakly.

"Did you ever see my body?" Roodaka pressed smugly, her voice suddenly sweet again, like an oiled snake.

"No."

"Of course you didn't. As I fell, the seal on Makuta's prison shattered. And he was free to save me by returning me to my home, Xia."

Matau felt a cold fist form in his stomach…

"We're heading there now." She giggled.

…and shatter.

_I have got to get out of here._

A/N: Was that any good? I'm sorry I took so long…homework galore! Anyway, this next chapter heavily depends on your opinion. I need to know whether to have Shalri spend a chapter summarizing the story (easier on me and means I'll write a short story later), or three chapters reliving it (much longer and will take a while to get back to Matau).


	7. Shadows and Nightfall

A/N Ok, I've decided to just summarize and later I'll write a short story on her journey to Mata Nui.

Chapter 7

"My old home was a…apartment; A small room in a great building." Shalri paused, "we weren't very rich. I lived with my Uncle G; he was always fancying himself as some super-inventor. 'Course half of his experiments wound up all over the walls…"

"Sounds like Nuparu…" Whenua muttered.

"But every once in a while he'd hit on something big enough to live off. Actually… the backpack I'm wearing was one of them. It can hold a very large assortment of items without getting heavy."

"What's so great about that?" Onewa prompted, and Nokama shushed him.

Shalri just smiled, "Humans don't have our packs built in," She said, slipping hers off, "See?"

"Huh. Weird." Onewa replied, unimpressed.

"_Sssh!!!_" Nokama hissed at him.

"Now where was I?" Shalri continued. "Oh yes… now I know this may come as a shock to you guys but on my planet, dimension…whatever. You guys are…well…toys."

"WHAT?!"

"Onewa hush!" Nokama growled, yanking the angry Stone Turaga back into his seat.

"It's true. We write stories about you and watch movies about your adventures and…well. You get the picture."

"I think I understand," Vakama said, although he didn't and everyone knew it. "Please continue."

"Uncle G was forever buying me Bionicles, The toy kind, I mean, because my dad had gotten me hooked on them before…before the accident." She pressed on hurriedly before Onewa could press her. "Anyway, I was sort of the Bio-Expert at our school. Probably because no one else cared about playing around with Legos. But the fact is that I knew an awful lot and I was still learning." She stopped thoughtfully. "I wonder how those guys at Lego got all these stories."

"There's something we have in common. And don't you dare shush me Nokama!"

Onewa snarled.

Shalri laughed before she and Nokama continued.

"Anyhow, one day when I got home, the place was a wreck. Uncle G was dashing about packing everything in sight. He was yelling about someone stealing his ideas. When I finally managed to calm him down enough he told me someone had been sneaking in and out of our alley at night to peer into his lab window."

"Alley? Lab? What on Mata Nui are you talking about?" for once it was Whenua that interrupted.

"The lab was where my Uncle made things and did his experiments. An alley is basically a…pass in between two buildings. It's always dark in our alley because the buildings were so close they blocked out the sunlight. Sort of like…Ta-Metru, only colder."

"Right then, please continue." Vakama interjected, looking decidedly uncomfortable at the comparison to his home city.

"Well, he finally agreed to unpack our stuff. And the next few days passed by without incident until…" She trailed off a moment and shuddered as the memory played in her head…

_It was dark in Uncle G's lab, darker than usual due to the storm. Shalri entered quietly, trying hard to convince herself that nothing in here could harm her. Flashing memories of her Uncle's experiments ending up on the walls did nothing to calm her rapid heartbeat._

"I was in his lab late one night, looking for a spare light bulb… um, basically a lightstone on the ceiling…"

"Not a bad idea…"Whenua muttered to Onewa. He clapped a hand to his mask as Nokama glanced his way. Shalri didn't notice and Vakama leaned forward, recognizing her as someone lost in a dream.

_Her hand fumbled awkwardly with the drawer handle and she muttered sourly about her Uncle's oiled hands being _too_ greasy sometimes. She finally managed to pull the drawer open and rummaged through for a light bulb. As her hands closed on the smooth object she cast a nervous glance about the room, and her gaze fell uneasily on the window. _

_The window was like most of the others, set low to the ground and narrow. The desk was right below it, giving Shalri clear view up through it. A flash of lightning lit the window, quickly followed by the low growl of thunder, and she felt as though ice had begun to creep up her legs and slither coldly onto her spine._

"I couldn't stop looking at the window…"Shalri whispered hollowly.

_Her mind flickered back to old horror stories her friends and her had giggled over, huddled in blanket forts and clutching teddy bears. There was no giggling now, no teddy to squeeze for comfort, just a cool, smooth light bulb clasped in a sweaty hand._

"and I saw it…" the Turaga were staring at her, even Onewa seemed lost for words as a spark of terror entered Sharli's cloudy, blue eyes.

_A shadow fell across the window, and as Sharli's frightened eyes slowly traveled upwards, another flash illuminated the window…and the creature standing outside it._

"It wasn't a human…"

_Cruelly intelligent eyes peered down at her, and a strangely mechanical hand tightened its grip on its weapon. Shalri stumbled back numbly, grasping for the door she couldn't see._

"It was a bionicle."

_The shadow disappeared from the window and Shalri wheeled, slamming into the door in her wild dash and flinging it open. She made no attempt to close it as she dashed upstairs and flung herself deep into her covers, the light bulb still clutched tightly in one hand._

In the silence following Sharli's final statement, Onewa fainted.

Far, far away from Mata Nui a small green Turaga trailed quietly along behind his tall black captive, looking as though he very much wanted to fade into the leafy yellow background.

Roodaka glanced about smoothly enough, but her walk seemed erratic. And Matau had nearly bumped into her legs twice when she had stopped completely to gaze over her shoulder.

"Where are your friends?" Roodaka asked Matau, glancing down at him in confusion.

Matau said nothing. What could he say? The others probably didn't even know he was gone. They probably though he was off chasing Gukkos or worse, playing a prank. It might take weeks for them to figure out he was (really) missing, and how could any of them know Roodaka was behind it?

_And even if they _do_ figure it out, who can they rescue-send after me? The Toa? Ha! They'll never true-believe us again. They'll think the Turaga are staying up a bit too late-night star-gazing and story-making._

There was only one solution. One he was not too eager to attempt, but knew he had to.

He glanced up at the sky as it darkened and grew its stars, wondering how many more of them he would see…

…and slipped silently into the surrounding forest.

A/N Well, I'm sorry it took so long. I've been traveling a lot, trying to think of ideas for the next story. Let me know what you think!


	8. Can't Get Away

Chapter 8

A/N Thank you guys so much! I'm ready to start up again and I hope you like it!

Takanuva walked quickly through the village, feeling as though his armor was the only thing separating him from his element. Humming an old matoran play song, he shot a grin at his companion. Shalri smiled quietly back and Takanuva felt his heart light speed up with uncontrolled excitement. He couldn't believe he finally had something the other Toa didn't…an apprentice.

His very own apprentice, that's what Turaga Vakama had called her. His _responsibility_. He could have shouted for joy.

"That was pretty impressive, Sharli. Is it true Onewa fainted?"

Sharli just looked at him. After a few more moments, Takanuva blushed and repeated himself, more slowly this time. Nokama had promised to teach Shalri better Matoran, but with all the preparations the Ga-Korans had to do, everyone knew such lessons would be few and far between.

_It's up to me, then._ He realized and felt his heart swell with pride.

Shalri grinned, finally understanding. "Yes. It was…" she searched the air for a word. "..Entertaining?"

They both laughed.

A short while later the pair was on their way across the Ga-Koro Bridge. Takanuva's original enthusiasm still remained, but e couldn't help shooting occasional glances at his graceful companion. He couldn't figure out how a creature with no armor was supposed to protect itself, even on another planet. Unless the predators were armor less too…

Takanuva was about to ask when piercing cry distracted him. Shalri turned towards the bay, exclaiming something in her natural tongue. Takanuva grinned. _Ha! Finally something I _don't _need a translator for!_

"That's a Tarakava. You know, 'big fish'? Sounds farther down the shore. Nothing to worry about…I think."

Shalri nodded, catching the gist of his speech. But she didn't relax until they had reached the shore.

Meanwhile, in Ga-Koro's great lily dome, a heated discussion was taking place.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Takanuva alone with her? What if Onewa's right and she's Makuta's spy?"

"What else can we do?" Nokama snapped back tiredly.

"We could send her to Po-Koro. There's nothing there but dust and rocks." Nuju had Matoro say.

"Hey! What about Po-Koro, frost-for-brains?" Onewa (who'd regained consciousness thanks to Whenua and a bucket of water) argued.

"Like I said," Nuju chirped coldly, sending a red flush through Matoro's cheek sensors, "Nothing but dust and rock _heads_."

"We could take her to Onu-Koro." Whenua prompted, his eyes shining at the thought of meeting the biological being once again. "We wouldn't mind." He added, shooting a reproachful glance at Onewa.

"Ha! That'd be perfect, until she gets lost in one of those confounded tunnels, anyhow." The brown Turaga shot back and grinned. "Great plan!"

As Whenua protested, Nuju snapped off a string of whistles that made Matoro turn a deep shade of red and squeal "I can't say that!"

Nokama jumped in, "Hey! No fighting!"

Nuju, meanwhile, had taken a swing at Matoro (who ducked) and the staff connected with the back of Nokama's head with a solid _Thunk!_

"Oh crap." Nuju and Matoro said at the same time.

Within moments the Dome was in chaos. Nokama was chasing Nuju with her own staff as the white Turaga tried to smack his translator, while Onewa and Whenua argued fiercely about whether they'd make a cage. Matoro was complaining loudly over the commotion "Why am I always in the middle of these things?!"

But at this point, Vakama had had enough.

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

As everyone present turned to stare at him, Vakama stood and began to pace. After a moment he began to bark out instructions.

"Nokama, I want you and Whenua working on those boats. Onewa, start with the packing."

"What about us?" Matoro and Nuju asked simultaneously.

Vakama stared at the floor for a very long time before replying. "I want you two to find Turaga Matau. I don't know what his excuse is for missing out on this meeting, but Mata Nui…" He looked at them with blazing eyes, "…it had better be a good one."

Matau couldn't remember running so fast in his life, except the time he fell into a nest of Nui Jaga…oh, and when Nidhiki came after him as a Toa…but that was kind of beside the point. The point _was_ he was about to become the pile of green armor formerly known as Turaga Matau. _I should have stayed with Roodaka…No; she'd kill me...Well she's going to kill you anyways!_

He stumbled, caught himself, and pushed himself forward again. His heart light beat furiously as he skidded around one of the larger trees.

_Wham._

Roodaka stood over the unconscious Turaga with cold fury burning in her eyes. "Bad move, Matau." She hissed at him, although he could not hear her, and turned to the other Visorak. "Make sure he does not escape again."

All six nodded furiously as she moved away, confident her little companion would not leave her sight again. Ever.

A/N AUGH!!! I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been writing this for the last few days (stupid homework! ARggh!!!!). But I'll have the next chapter out real soon, I promise! (Especially with summer vacation and all.)


	9. The Plot Thickens

A/N: This may be the last chapter until next week, so I hope you like it! (**Premature evil chuckle**)

Chapter 9

…_Another year gone, another mission finished. Pain wracked eyes surveyed the broken landscape as the traveler slowly approached the Fortress. His thoughts were only for his friend, the one he had lost. And so, he did not see the chaos that surrounded him as he worked his way through his "fellows" and into the main chamber. _

_The eyes in the dark narrowed suspiciously. _"Yes?"

_The wearied one looked up. His power was at its height, his skills honed into a perfect weapon. Why was he so tired? _

"I've finished, Sir. The Matoran of Kia Nui will be no threat to you."

"Good." _The baleful one replied, even as its eyes read the hidden weight in his carefully energetic movements. _"You are tired. Was the mission difficult?"

_The traveler started, his disguise pierced. _"No. I'm just worried about…" _the Traveler's eyes fell, moistened. The other one moved forward, instantly silky sweet._

"Don't worry. I have people on the job right now. Why…I've even sent Tracker out to search."

_The traveler's eyes became hopeful _"Really?"

"Of course, of course…" _The One's gaze drifted to the window, and cursed that puny and irritatingly annoying creature that had the temerity to…_

"Master."

_Interrupted, the Shadowed One turned. _"Yes?"

"News has come of the creature. It has drifted toward an uncharted island termed 'Mata Nui'"

_The Dark Hunter's leader smiled slightly. _"Thank you Senthrak."

_He turned to the Traveler. _"We have discovered a clue to your friend's disappearance."

_The quiet one looked up, instantly alert. _"What? Where?"

"It was here five weeks ago. It knows too much about this world. Bring it to me alive, and perhaps it will reveal your friend's location."

_The other quivered with eagerness, "_Where?" _he cried, _"What kind of creature?"

_The Shadowed One smiled as he finished baiting the hook. _"A creature called Sharli, on the island Mata Nui."

_The Traveler left almost before the Shadowed One finished. Senthrak frowned. _"Was that a good idea?"

_The Shadowed One leaned back smugly._ "Why not? He's the best one for the job." _He stood and left to give his unwitting minion final instructions, leaving Senthrak in the dark throne room with a final comment:_ "Make sure you feed his friend before your next assignment would you? We wouldn't want her to die on us, would we?"

Vakama walked along the shore of Naho Bay in quiet awe. He had always loved the beach. It was his quiet place, a place to be away from the troubles of home, a place to sort out his thoughts, a place to be alone.

Most of the time, anyway.

"Vakama!"

The Ta-Turaga wheeled, and his initial surprise became shock as he recognized the hailer. "_Nuju?!_"

There was no mistaking the small white figure, though. And even more curiously, he was alone. _Where's Matoro? I must have really blown it this time, _he thought worriedly. But for the life of him, he couldn't imagine what crime would possibly prompt Nuju to break his oath. _Maybe he's mad about Sharli, or the time I singed his mask, or when I attacked him as a Hordika! Or…_ "Ouch!"

Further thought had been cut off as Nuju's staff connected solidly with the top of Vakama's head. "Whawazzatfor?" he stammered in shock, but was stopped short at the sight of his fellow Turaga's expression.

"Nu..Nuju?"

The White Turaga's mask was stained with something that looked suspiciously like tears on a face too enraged to speak. He shook as though he had run all the way from Le-Koro. His heartlight pounded. But his eyes drew Vakama's attention, because they were filled with an emotion he'd not seen there in a thousand years. Nuju was scared.

Unable to do anything but choke, Nuju passed the Red Turaga a small package without speaking and fell to his knees. Unsure what else to do, Vakama opened it.

Moment's later he joined Nuju on the ground. "No…" he whispered in horror, and let the paper fall.

Both Turaga gazed in dumbstruck fear at the broken staff in Vakama's hands. Both Turaga relived a very similar nightmare as the slip's words shone against the white sand at their feet.

The letter read:

"Did you think you could escape the Swarm?

May the death of this fool haunt you for ever.

Revenge is mine. Sweet Dreams.

-Roodaka"

The objects in Vakama's trembling hands slipped free to join the paper with a soft thump, and Vakama felt tears on his mask as he whispered.

"Mata Nui…She has Matau."

A/N Augh! It's so short! I have to hurry because I'm going on vacation soon, but I'll add as soon as possible, okay? Send reviews!


	10. A Wild Ride

A/N: I really hated writing this chapter. SWB (Summer Writer's Block) has taken over my house and everything I write goes wrong! AUGH!!!! Oh well. Here goes!

Chapter 10

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

"_No,_ I can't."

"Scaredy-Hoi!"

"I'm not scared. I'm just smart."

"C'mon…!"

"No! If Takanuva caught us, he'd…"

"…Probably join right in. Come _on_!"

Sharli sighed. "You know, the movies make you so much more sensible, Jaller."

"The…_what_?"

"Oh, never mind!"

"Stop changing the subject! Just _do it_!"

"Okay, okay! Just give me a minute!"

Sharli glanced down at the wild Dikapi herd beneath them in the cavern. The two-legged Rahi strongly reminded her of an ostrich…only bigger. Even though they were supposedly rather tame, Sharli didn't like the aggressive way the dominant leader kept watch.

"Remind me how to play again?"

Jaller settled snugly against a rock beside him and began sharpening his blade. "Simple. Sneak down the mountain and get really close to the Dikapi you want. Wait until the Dominant has turned away, then jump out, slip the harness over the Rahi's neck, jump aboard, and saddle up for a bumpy ride!"

Sharli sighed again. "That simple, huh?"

"Yep. What are you waiting for?"

"A rescue." She muttered, crawling off before Jaller could argue.

"Sneak, wait, and pounce. Sneak, wait, and pounce. Sneak…" Sharli groaned.

_Why am I doing this? It's so stupid! Takanuva will _not_ approve…if he ever finds out that is… How did Jaller talk me into this!?_

Actually, it had been fairly simple. The Toa of light had traveled to Po-Koro to ask Onewa to look at his staff. Due to a rather unfortunate incident involving a rather grouchy Kane-Ra Bull, it had acquired a substantial dent. So, Takanuva had rode to Po-Koro, left Sharli with Jaller (her 'bodyguard"), and rushed off to see the Turaga. So of course, Jaller had hooked up with some kolhii pals and dared her to play an old game of theirs. She accepted.

Roughly thirty five minutes later she was learning how to kill herself riding Dikapi.

Sharli pressed herself to the canyon floor. Scarcely two meters away a young male was showing off for a group of females who in turn were ignoring him. The arrogant way he removed reminded Sharli of the class bully at her old school and she immediately decided he was the one. She eased herself into a crouch…and froze.

The leader was looking right at her. Her breath leapt into her throat and stopped there. Her arms broke out in sweat. She could swear she heard Jaller curse on the ridge above her. She dropped her eyes.

_I'm gonna die. I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieohmygoshI'mgonnadie…_

She slowly raised her head…and gasped. It had turned away. It hadn't noticed! Without another hesitation she leapt up and raced towards the young male, knowing it was her last chance. A burst of adrenaline filled her lungs as she leaped.

"_Take this Shane Knight!!!"_ She screamed at the startled bird as she leaped onto its back.

Meanwhile, up on the ridge, Jaller was enjoying the show. The captain of the guard was shouting all kinds of unhelpful encouragement to the helpless girl as she struggled to stay on the Rahi's back.

"That's it!"

"Watch out for the beak!"

"You forgot the rope!"

"Turn left! _Left_! You're OTHER left!"

"SHUT UP, JALLER!!!!!"

Jaller fell back laughing as the bird gave one final buck and threw the screeching girl off. Giggling, the red matoran clambered quickly down and shooed the last birds away before coming over to help Sharli up.

"That was brilliant! I've never seen someone ride a Dikapi before!"

Sharli glared at him as she pushed dust-covered hair out of her face. "I thought you did this all the time!"

"Mata Nui, no." Jaller huffed back. "No Ta-Matoran's stupid enough to ride a wild Nikapi!"

In the end, both had a good laugh. Right after Jaller stepped in some inconspicuous brown goo that he later insisted was mud.

When the two finally returned to Po-Koro, Takanuva was looking for them.

"Sharli! Jaller! Where have you two been?"

"Well, we, uh…that is…" Jaller stammered before Takanuva cut him off.

"Never mind. We need to get back to Ta-Koro."

"Why?" Sharli pressed, watching him pace worriedly.

Takanuva stopped and turned to her.

"Something terrible has happened. Matau…has been kidnapped."

Sharli stared at him. "That wasn't in the book."

Takanuva nodded dejectedly. "I was afraid of that."

A/N A Hoi is a flying turtle. I just liked the name.

This turned out far better than I expected! R/R! R/R! _R/R_! **R/R**! **_R/R!_**


	11. Goodbye, Takanuva

A/N Ok, Taka's going to have an Emo-moment in a minute, so I'm sorry if it's bad!

Oh, BTW. I've looked over my previous chapters and the cool little symbol I do between scenes never makes it. So I'll try something new this time, Okay? Tell me if it works!

Chapter 11

"The Matoran must evacuate immediately."

"I agree. If Roodaka's loose we need to take every precaution possible."

"But the Matoran could help us look…"

"Too risky. We'll have the Toa check the island in pairs for safety."

The Toa nodded as they stood next to their Turaga. Then Takanuva stood up.

"Turaga…"

Vakama turned to look at him. "Yes?"

Takanuva fidgeted and felt Sharli's hand slip quietly into his, as though offering support.

"Turaga Vakama, the numbers won't be even. Which group will I be in?"

There was a long pause as the Toa glanced at each other. Finally, Lewa coughed awkwardly and nudged Tahu. The red Toa flushed as the Toa of Light turned his gaze on him.

"You won't be coming, Takanuva. You're going with the Matoran."

Takanuva was instantly on his feet. "WHAT?!"

"We're sorry, Taka. But we can't lose you." Gali intervened softly.

Jaller, Hahli, and Matoro gazed at him sympathetically.

The Toa of Light wheeled away, tears gleaming in his optics. "Why me? I'm always left behind…" He choked on the words. Sharli's hand tightened and he turned to stare at her. A sudden, unreasonable rage filled him.

_Mata Nui…She was supposed to help me prove myself! The Toa still treat me like I'm a glass doll that will break if they move it. WHY DON"T THEY TRUST ME?!_

He yanked his hand away and marched towards the door, leaving Sharli standing beside Vakama.

"Takanuva, where are you going?" Pohatu called after him.

The Toa of Light hardly even turned. "To Ga-Koro, to pack myself with the _rest _of the baggage." He announced coldly, and then slammed the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So...quick-remind…ouch...where you're…Ouch... capture-taking me. Ow!"

Roodaka rolled her eyes as Matau stumbled along. The stupid Turaga couldn't seem to keep his balance without full use of his hands, which were currently bound behind him. She flicked a hand and the Boggarak holding the leash around Matau's ankle tugged slightly, dropping him face-first into the dirt. Unable to obtain more than momentary pleasure from that, she kept walking, allowing the pest to struggle back onto his feet by himself (not easy without hands, by the way.).

"Xia. Don't make me say it again."

"Oh, I don't plan-intend to." Matau assured her hastily. He'd watched her deal with the Roporak that had bugged her that morning and didn't feel like sharing its fate (it was currently limping along several yards behind the main group.) "I was just deep-thinking about what Xia is like."

Roodaka raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

The Turaga bit his lip. "Well…no one on Mata Nui quite-knows what Xia is living-like." Mentally, he added: _Better quick-learning than late-knowing._

Roodaka turned slightly. And after a moment Matau wondered if maybe she would tell him something after all. Then she smiled.

"You'll know soon enough."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sharli walked quietly along the beach of Ga-Koro. The sky was heavy with stars, lighting her path in a cold white glow. She was remembering again. Thinking about the rest of her journey to the Bionicle World filled her with sorrow, but the memories would not fade.

_When Sharli woke the next day, the light bulb was still in her hand. With a shudder she set it on her bedside table and slipped out of bed to greet the day. Saturday was always library day. But Uncle G had gone to town for a bigger alarm and Sharli was alone in the apartment. Not something she wanted considering the night's events._

_Something shattered in the alley._

_Swallowing a scream, Sharli slunk to the window. Something was down there. It was disappearing into the ground somehow…_

_Oh...my...gosh...the lab window. It was in the house._

_Sharli was shaking so hard she found seeing straight a trial. She fumbled around in her closet and her hands closed around an old bat her father had left her. Clinging to her weapon, she tiptoed quietly down the stairs._

_A crash sounded in the lab._

_She opened the door._

_And saw a familiar mask._

_"_Vanisher?!"

_She didn't have time to scream. The Dark Hunter wheeled around and a strange energy filled the room… and her world vanished._

A pinnacle of rock hung over the waters of Naho Bay. A rock Sharli knew a certain Toa of Light liked to sleep on when time was tough. She smiled and her eyes sparkled as she skipped nimbly up the rock with a grace very few humans possessed. Takanuva breathed lightly, shivering slightly in the chill sea winds.

A quiet pain entered her eyes as she stooped slightly to slip a tablet into his sleeping hands. Then, after a long, hesitant moment, she knelt and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Takanuva smiled in his sleep and his breathing evened out. Sharli sighed and began to slip away.

"Goodbye, Takanuva."

Her gaze drifted upward and she grinned. "You take care of him, Y'hear?"

As she walked away, she could have sworn she heard thunder in the distance.

A/N Well? Any good? What should happen next? (Te he he!)


	12. Long Ride Ahead

A/N Okay, I've started another story too, so I'll try top keep both updated, K? Keep sending reviews! Now, I know this will tick some of you off (coughTollian!cough: D) but this will be the last time I mention Matau for a few chapters. (Don't hit me!) But don't worry! I'll be back to him soon.

Chapter 12

Matau looked at it, then at Roodaka. Then back to it again. "That thing floats?"

Roodaka smirked, "We're about to find out."

Matau didn't like it. The wooden contraption bobbing on the tide below them didn't look even remotely safe. But, then again, what choice did he have?

"How is this…boat…" he hesitated on that word, "Going to get us to your Xia home-place?"

Roodaka shoved him onboard. "Anyone with a widget to spare can get to Xia." She turned to speak with the Captain, a fallen Toa of some sort.

Matau pondered her last comment; _well…that's good._

He wandered over to the railing. He'd been untied, thankfully, due to two things. First, because it would look very suspicious to bring a trussed-up Turaga on board and two…he'd whined a lot.

He felt her claw on his shoulder. "Remember, Matau…" she hissed, glancing at the captain, "Not a word, or I'll add a gag next time."

He nodded furiously and she moved away. After sticking his tongue out at her back he watched as several boxes were brought on board. At first he had wondered how Roodaka intended to bring her little "Horde" along, but an irritated hiss from one of the boxes had answered that question. Matau sighed as the boat began to move, already swaying dangerously.

It was going to be a long ride.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"How did you talk me into this, again?"

Sharli sighed as Matoro's voice drifted up to her. "I might need a translator, Matoro, and you're the best I can manage."

_Well, her Matoran has certainly improved._ He thought with some irritation. "This is ridiculous!" He called after her, trying to keep up in the dense undergrowth. "We don't even know where to start! And what if Nuju needs me?"

"The Turaga can manage for him." She replied flatly. "And actually, I have a pretty good idea where to look."

"Oh, really?" Jaller commented. He and Hahli were a few steps behind the white Matoran. "And where's that?"

Sharli looked back and waited for the three to catch up. "To Xia, of course. It's her home, after all."

Before they could ask again, she started through once more, heading north.

Jaller and Hahli exchanged a long glance, shrugged, and walked after her. Matoro grumbled as he followed. "Why didn't she ask the Toa to come? Surely they can handle this better than us?"

When Sharli didn't respond he pressed on. "I mean, is this really our prob…"

"I think so, Matoro."

The white matoran raised his eyebrows. "How is it your fault?"

Sharli's shoulders slumped. "I…I'm not in the stories, Matoro."

All three Matoran stopped. "WHAT!"

Sharli paused, waiting for them to catch up. When they didn't, she turned back. All three were gaping at her. "Didn't you know?" She asked softly, her eyes glistened slightly.

Hahli shook her head.

Sharli sighed. "In every story I've ever read, playing with time results in trouble. And here I am, my very existence changing the world of Bionicle! Don't you see?" She choked, sitting down in front of them, "It's my entire fault Matau's gone! And now…" Tears were falling now, "…if I don't fix it…"

"Stop, Sharli."

Jaller was in front of her. She had never seen him so angry. "This is _not_ your fault. Our world has never been predictable, and your presence only proves that. If you're here, it is by Mata Nui's will. Everyone is different. As for Matau…" he grinned, "Anyone who can ride a wild Dikapi could take Roodaka down with her hands tied."

Sharli smiled, rubbing her tears away. "Alright then..." She stood and sniffed, still half-laughing and half-crying, "we have a Turaga to save!"

The four travelers set off again, together this time.

Back at the clearing, a figure watched them leave, noting how they walked, when and how they spoke, and the weapons each might carry. And slowly, a plan began to form in his mind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Okay, so…Sharli blames herself for Matau's capture, Jaller tells her off, and SOMEONE is after the unsuspecting group. (Mwahahaha!) R/R!


	13. Taka's Driving Me Crazy

A/N Oi! I have to go really soon, but I'll write fast!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 13

Takanuva was quiet throughout the next few days. He worked like a madman, one moment ridding Ta-Koro of a giant Ranama, then saving a Ko-matoran from a Muaka attack, then racing to Le-Koro to help capture a rogue Gukko. All in all, he had the other Toa in a flux just trying to keep up with him.

"Honestly!" Lewa complained loudly one afternoon, "You'd think he wanted to bring-take on the entire island by himself!"

Gali nodded, saying nothing. Because deep down, she suspected that might be _exactly_ what Taka intended to do.

"He's overreacting to the loss of someone he felt obligated to protect." Kopaka calmly interjected, his ice-blue eyes focused elsewhere. "Surely you of all people would understand that, Lewa Nuva."

The green Toa looked slightly stung at the hinted reference to the Bohrok capture of Le-Koro. He fell quiet.

Pohatu sighed, "Ever since that poor girl showed up, everything's been going mad-crazy." Lewa glanced up at the use of his homeland tongue as Gali interrupted.

"We can't blame Sharli. You heard her story!" Everyone shuddered slightly.

_"Who are you?" a cold voice snapped down at her as she struggled to stand. "Why did you follow me?"_

_Sharli opened her eyes. The ground under her fingers was black and charred, as though no life had ever disturbed it. She looked up and froze._

_The landscape…no, impossible. That was another world, a FAKE world. This had to be a dream. "Odina?"_

_Pain exploded in her side and she lay gasping as Vanisher towered over her, bellowing "__**How do you know its name?!**__"_

_Sharli was shaking. None of this was possible. But the pain…oh the pain was far too real. "Is…is this a dream?" she stammered, gazing about in horror._

_Vanisher paused for a long moment. _

"_No." Then he leaned forward to haul her to her feet. "But when the Shadowed One hears about this, it will be a nightmare."_

The Toa were silent. Then Kopaka muttered, "She could be making it up."

"She isn't." Everyone turned to Gali. "I saw the spot where Vanisher's staff hit her. She could have just tripped, but…" the Water Toa shrugged, "I long ago decided any coincidence could change the balance."

Tahu turned to gaze out at the Naho Bay, where a certain Toa was helping build a boat single-handed, and messing it up pretty badly too.

"Well, where ever she is, she'd better hurry back." Tahu announced solemnly, "Because Taka's driving me crazy."

"Oh, I think we all know where she is." Onua whispered quietly. And the Toa's thought's especially Lewa's, turned to a small green Turaga…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

…who was currently enjoying watching Roodaka get sick. Honestly, if the boat swayed one more time, he could almost hope she'd tip overboard. Of course, she wouldn't, but it was worth the thought.

The ex-Toa in charge was a stolid fellow who went by the name Olisi. The name was interesting; it was an old matoran word meaning "alternate futures", probably to remind everyone that he had changed his own destiny. At least, that's what he thought of it as. He bragged about it at least three times a day.

Matau sat in the galley, listening to the commotion above as the boat was coaxed toward its destination, which the green Turaga fervently hoped was still very far away. His only two companions were a napping Roporak and a grumpy old mute by the name of Kilutti. He shivered, and pulled his Turaga shawl closer around him. His companion noticed the gesture and pressed his own blanket toward him. Matau looked at the matoran in surprise, almost refusing the gift. But Kilutti would not take no for an answer and wrapped the frailer being himself. Not knowing what else to do, Matau slowly nodded. "You would have made a great Toa-hero."

Kilutti made a sharp dismissive gesture, looking embarrassed. A light from the trapdoor glinted off the many scratches in his red and blue armor. Matau frowned inwardly. He knew he'd seen armor like that somewhere but his old memory was failing him at the moment. He changed the subject. "Did Olisi give you those?" He asked, gesturing at the scars on his form. After a long moment, Kilutti shook his head. His hands flashed through the air and Matau was hard put to piece the story together. He wished he'd paid more attention to Nuju's hand-talk.

It turned out that Olisi had saved Kilutti from a Kane-Ra bull of some sort. Later, Kilutti's island was betrayed by someone the Toa loved and Olisi swore he'd never trust another Toa again. Apparently, this didn't include Kilutti. He'd headed for the sea, where his element was at its best.

Of course, his navigation skills and his oath had attracted the attention of the Vortixx, and so led to his services being sold to Xia.

Matau sighed. Was no island free from darkness? His mind flew to Artakha, the bionicle version of heaven, and realized it might be a relief to finally go there.

"LAND HO!"

If only it took a little longer.

Suddenly, Roodaka began shouting. "That isn't Xia! This is Voya Nui! What in Makuta's name…?"

"This is a trade vessel, Ma'am. Voya Nui is the final stop before Xia." Olisi boomed back calmly

Matau could almost hear Roodaka snarl mentally back _it had BETTER be!_ But apparently, she thought better of it.

"How long, then?"

"Oh, I'd say about four days."

Matau and Kilutti grinned at each other as each imagined the look on Roodaka's face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N Okay, I needed some filler time before the next big event, so what do you think? Writing times short again for a day or two but I'll keep trying! Really! (.00.)


	14. I'll Only Ask Once

Chapter 14

"I'm afraid your journey has reached an end."

Sharli's band looked up in surprise. A tall being had stepped into their path. His golden mask gleamed in a manner very similar to Takanuva's own. However, this titan was not only twice the Toa of Light's size; he shared none of the Taka's warmth.

"I will ask the being named Sharli to come with me. And note that although I am reluctant to harm you…" The being sent his wicked staff into a deadly spin. "I will only ask once."

Sharli was shaking as she stepped forward. "I…I request a moment to confer with my…acquaintances."

The being didn't reply, just took a step back and waited. The sun cast a shadowed pattern of leaves across him, shielding his features. Sharli turned to her friends.

"I have to go with him."

"No you don't." Jaller countered.

"We won't let you." Hahli added firmly.

"We don't have a choice." Sharli replied softly. "That's Mimic. He's one of the Dark Hunter's, their best assassin. If he wants me, he'll get me."

"What about Matau?" Matoro asked back, resisting the urge to glance at the shadowy being.

"And why do they want you?" Jaller added, "You've done nothing wrong!"

_Nothing? Ha! _Unknown to the four, Mimic could hear them quite clearly. He wondered vaguely who this Matau was, but decided it was of no importance. The blue one spoke again.

"Well, maybe we can make a plan…"

That was enough. Mimic stepped back into the clearing. "Time is up. You're decision?"

"I'll come." Sharli replied.

"Not a chance!" Jaller snapped, unsure himself who he was speaking to.

Mimic sighed and unhooked his weapon again. The blade itself was the length of a Matoran. "Understand that you were warned."

Before they could react, the staff whizzed into their midst, catching Matoro and hauling him into the Hunter's grasp like a hooked fish. Were it possible, Sharli would have said that he'd dropped to an even lighter shade of white. Jaller's blade was in his hand, Hahli's bow in hers. As the two Matoran rushed forward, Mimic hooked the blade around Matoro's throat. Hahli and Jaller froze, staring in horror.

Mimic's voice had dropped in temperature, its cold edge biting into each of them. "I will not ask. I am _telling_ you to drop your weapons."

Jaller and Hahli slowly knelt and placed the weapons at Mimic's feet.

"Then I am _telling_ you to send Sharli forward."

Before the two Matoran could argue, Sharli slipped past them to stand beside her captor.

"And I am _TELLING_ you to leave…or be removed."

"Wait." Jaller spoke up. "What about our mission?"

Sharli's voice cut through. "Jaller? Leave it to me. I always knew I'd be the one to fix this mess. Mata Nui willing, I will." Her gaze softened. "I will not abandon Matau."

There was a long pause as the two simply stared at each other. Hahli looked as though she wanted to throw her arms around the human girl she had come to admire, but seeing as Matoro was still in Mimic's "care", she was forced to discard the notion. Jaller's voice wavered as he spoke again, looking as though he were trying to be Tahu.

"Very well, Hunter. You've won." The red Matoran's eyes darkened until they were like two pools of night in the noonday sun. "But hear this, if in any way Sharli is harmed or hindered on her quest while under your care…You will have more than Matoran to deal with."

Mimic had to smile. The kid had spunk. "Unfortunately, Hunter's make no promises." There was a long silence before he added. "But I will remember what you said."

The red and blue Matoran turned and began to walk away, then paused. "Well? What about Matoran."

"You will note that this Matoran of Ice was not included in any part of our bargain." Mimic said quietly. "He will travel with me for…insurance…purposes. If this Sharli sticks to her word, he will come to no harm and will be returned at a later date."

There was nothing left to do. With a final, despairing look, the two groups parted ways. Sharli refused to budge, and in a rare show of empathy, Mimic allowed her to watch the retreating backs of her friends until they had faded into darkness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Mwahahaha! Mimic finally caught Sharli! Who'll rescue Matau now? Sorry the chapter's so darn short but, skrink it (if an owl heard me say that I'd get a beakful for those of you who've read Guardians of Ga'Hoole) I'm trying! So anyway, we have a four day time limit to convince Mimic to help, so what should the earthling do? Review!


	15. Never again

Chapter 15

_Odina…Sharli felt as though something heavy was resting on her shoulders. Oh, yeah. It was Vanisher's hand. She tenderly touched her side and flinched. Mata Nui that staff had hurt. The human girl tripped into something and heard someone snarling at Vanisher. A fresh wave of nausea washed over her and she desperately wished someone would remove her blindfold. _

_After a moment Vanisher gave her a soft shove to get her moving again, not out of kindness of course. His own strength might accidentally crush her before reaching the Shadowed One. Sharli wondered desperately if Bionicles had restrooms…With her current luck, probably not._

"_Oh, great. Is that another one of your great discoveries, Vanisher?" A vaguely Toa height voice snapped suddenly._

"_You bet, Seeker. Any luck finding those Rahaga?"_

"_Not a thing!" He replied venomously._

"_Well then, stop bugging me and start bugging Tracker!"_

_As they continued on Sharli considered asking Vanisher to carry her. After all, she was taking three steps to his one at a half-jog. But that was out of the question anyway. He'd kill her first and then drag her._

_After what felt like hours, Sharli felt her feet connecting with good, solid stone. _I must be in the Fortress_. She realized. Down the hall (she _thought_ it was a hall) she could hear more voices, shouting and laughing and fighting all at once. She wanted to ask Vanisher if they were near the Training Area, but she had a feeling that the less he knew _she_ knew the better._

_A huge door slid open before them. She could suddenly hear a scuffle from inside this new room. After a few long, curious moments, she heard a final grunt and a distinctly feminine voice pant, "Truce?"_

_When there was no reply, Sharli assumed the other being had nodded. Her mind was spinning, that voice was probably Lariska, the only known female in the organization. The door shut behind her and two pairs of heavy feet approached her._

_Another voice sounded some ten feet above her head and she was tempted to cry out. "What is _that_?"_

"_I don't know_." _Vanisher replied._

"_When will you find out?"_

"_I don't think it's any of your business, Guardian."_

_Lariska sighed, "Stop it. The Shadowed One dislikes it when we argue…needlessly."_

_Sharli could have sworn Vanisher chuckled at that, but she couldn't be sure._

"_So. Where _is_ our esteemed leader?" Vanisher inquired._

"_Out mask hunting." Lariska replied playfully._

_Vanisher and Guardian both scoffed at that. But Sharli's mind was buzzing. What if he was? The only mask she'd heard of The Shadowed One getting himself was the Mask of Time. So that meant it was…about a month after the Great Cataclysm. She swallowed. Next would come the Thousand Years of Peace. Then a year after that the Matoran would return to Metru Nui. _I can't live that long!_ She thought desperately. What had the dark Hunters done in that time? "_I wish I had my books!"_ she whispered._

"_It speaks?"_

_Sharli covered her mouth._

"_Yes." Vanisher admitted. "It seems to have a bit of knowledge of our activities as well."_

"_Oh, it does, does it?" Lariska threw in, her interest perked. "What else does it know?"_

Sharli allowed her eyes to drift open. Matoro had fallen asleep on her lap. _Poor thing, he's at least 2,000 years old and he acts like a kid!_ She thought fondly to herself.

Her thoughts lit onto Matau. It was her fault. All her fault. _NO!_

She jumped up and began to pace. Trying hard to shove the thoughts from her head. _Mata Nui! When will these memories finally fade? When will I accept what I am?_

She glanced down at the Matoran at her feet and an almost jealous glow crept into her eyes. _All he has to worry about is his translating! The Shadowed One doesn't need him. He'll just be sent back. While I'll have to…_She restrained herself. _Don't be so harsh with him. After all, this next year's going to be pretty tough for him. _She sat down. _I wonder if I should tell him? _NO! She clenched her hands.

Never again. She would never tell again. She didn't care if she lived to be a million years old. Any lives that were destroyed would not be _her_ fault. Never again.

She looked over at Mimic. He was awake. Staring upwards at the moon. _He probably doesn't know I'm awake…or maybe he does._

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He didn't flinch. "Why did you take her?"

"Who?" Sharli asked, although she knew very well.

"You know who. You know everything."

"I wish."

The bitterness in her reply made him turn around. "Tell me one thing you _don't_ know, then."

"I don't know her name."

Mimic's gaze narrowed. Sharli's remained open. Honest.

"I didn't take her, Mimic."

"Then tell me who did."

Sharli's mouth opened, then shut. She couldn't tell him.

_Never again, never again, never again…_

"I thought so." Mimic stood and walked out of the clearing. He wouldn't go far of course, in case she made a break for it. Sharli watched him go with an ache in her heart, remembering the words of the Shadowed One himself. Words she herself had helped him to write._"There is nothing quite as magical as friendship, or so I have been told. It can make one being risk everything and take foolish chances with little hope of reward. It can also make someone incredibly easy to manipulate. Mimic is an example of the latter._"

_He's not the only one_. She thought sadly to herself and gazed upward. Sleep would be wanting for company tonight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N Sorry it took so long, but I finally got my stupid computer to work! (I had to back up the files and transfer them to a different place, but I'm back!) The problem is I don't remember what I was going to write next! I'm going to need a couple of GOOD ideas for filler space between here and Xia, and a few ideas for Sharli Flashbacks wouldn't be amiss either. So please send!!!


	16. HE'S USING YOU!

A/N Okay, it's been a while! I would like to note that YES, Sharli is HUMAN. I'd also like to bring up that at this point she is "re-learning" the Matoran language and has been helped greatly by Matoro, although she's still sketchy in some areas. On with the story!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter16

"Get up."

Sharli's eyes snapped open. Sunlight was pouring through the trees, glinting off of Mimic's armor. Unfortunately, none of that warmth reached his eyes.

"Get. Up." He repeated, slowly, as though making sure she heard.

Sharli sat up; slowly.

"Where's Matoro?"

Mimic pointed towards the dying fire where Matoro was rapidly burning breakfast. When he saw her, he tried to smile, but it was so small it almost didn't exist. Still, he'd tried.

After the quick (and smoky) meal the trio set off.

After Matoro stumbled for the seventh time, Sharli asked Mimic why they were going so fast. After all, Odina wouldn't be moving anytime soon, unfortunately.

His reply was simple. "Something is following us."

Matoro swallowed. "Friend or foe?"

Mimic glared at him coldly until it finally struck the Matoran that that depended entirely on your point of view.

"Oh, right." He stammered before whispering to Sharli, "Well, it must be good, if he's this worried about it."

Sharli nodded slowly. "It could be."

Matoro cocked his head at her and lowered his voice even further. "Well? Maybe whoever it is can help us."

Sharli kept her eyes trained on Mimic's back as a small smile crossed her lips. "Maybe. Maybe not. That depends on many things."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like is it a _who_ or a _what_?"

Matoro thought hard about that. It was a good question.

"And here's another," Sharli added, "Then what?"

Matoro whacked himself in the head, mentally, "Then we go to Xia and rescue Matau, obviously!"

"Oh really?" Mimic suddenly jumped in. "and what under Mata Nui makes you think she has any intention of helping you?"

Matoro started, "Why? Well…because she…umm..."

Mimic cut him short with a wave, still not looking at him. "How'd this Matau disappear?"

"Roodaka took him!"

"Roodaka is dead."

"Well, yeah, that's what _we _thought, but then…"

"And then, let me guess, a strange being suddenly appears on your island and claims she only wants to help, right?"

"Uh…"

"And this creature you've never seen before, obviously already knows more about your people than you'd like to admit, didn't she?"

Matoro swallowed. Sharli said nothing. Mimic was walking backwards now, staring down at the now highly disturbed Matoran.

"Well?" Mimic pressed with a vaguely amused smile under those cold orange eyes.

Finally, Matoro nodded. Mimic snorted. "Thought so." He scoffed, throwing a glare at the impassive Sharli. "She's very good. And from what I've heard, this isn't the first kidnapping she's been involved in, is it?"

Sharli's blue eyes flashed and she smiled. "You should not believe all that you hear, my friend. And now I have some questions for you to consider. Dark Hunters don't do charity. So if I am so awful, why is the Shadowed One welcoming me to Odina? Surely he does not to make me join his ranks? Not after the last time. And then again, if I were so powerful, why send a lowly assassin like yourself? Surely not to kill me or I'd have been dead by now…"

"Stop it." Mimic snapped, but Sharli wasn't finished yet, oh no.

"And then again," her eyes were steel, and her voice was no friendlier. "If the Shadowed One is so powerful, if I stole your friend, why didn't he know I had until three weeks after my escape?"

"I said stop!" Mimic snarled.

"And more importantly…" Sharli felt as though a dark fog had enveloped her, as though every word she said was as dangerous as poison. "Why didn't he tell you that I knew? Could it be that he doesn't _want_ you to know?"

"STOP IT!" Mimic shouted, "STOP IT NOW!"

Sharli was shouting too, she was so angry. "THE SHADOWED ONE IS USING YOU, MIMIC!"

**Crack.**

"Sharli!" Matoro screamed as his human friend began to sink, falling into the red dark of pain.

Mimic's entire body was quivering as he stood over her, staff in hand. His face was twisted with anger and pain as he spat down at her. "No more." He whispered. "No more."

He reached into his backpack and removed a long strip of black cloth. He could hear Matoro calling Sharli, but she was already unconscious. But he was listening to something else, Sharli's message echoing in his head.

_He's using you! The Shadowed One is using you!_

As he gagged the girl, he felt a strange ache as the first pangs of doubt entered his heart.

Because as much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N Anyhow, yes its crappy! But it's what I've got right now. (School's too long!) Please review, k? It helps me go faster.


	17. Jaller Blows It

A/N Okay guys. Before I start I would like to give a HUGE apology for those of you who've been waiting patiently for me to get off my butt and finish this story. I'd also like to thank Tollian and Shadowed Ice for bugging me unmercifully about it.

So, on with the story already, no?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter17

"_I won't tell you anything!!!"_

_"Spinner, would you mind?"_

_Dark red eyes…spinning…couldn't breathe…couldn't stand…_

_"Let's try again. What do you know about Xia?"_

_Couldn't…concentrate…_

_"Can't…won't…"_

_The Shadowed One's heavy sigh sent a chill of fright through her. "I can see this will have to be more difficult. Sentrahk? Fetch the creature I ordered."_

_Sharli dragged herself to her knees. Then lifted her head. The Shadowed One's eyes were an inferno of ice. The cold burned her to the core. But she couldn't give up. Even for Xia._

_A whimper. Sharli turned to the door. Sentrahk had returned, dragging a small Matoran along with him. The poor thing looked like it had been beaten thousands of times. Her heart was doing somersaults. Not this…she wasn't ready to…Mata Nui…No! If TV characters could, why couldn't she? It had such beautiful blue eyes…_

_"Sh-sha…" The poor thing couldn't even speak for fright. It collapsed onto the floor, sobbing._

_"Get up and look at me worm!" Shadowed One snapped. The Matoran tried, it really did, but all it could manage was a blank stare over his shoulder. "Do you know why you're here?"_

_The Matoran shook its head. "I…I do all m'work…s-s-sir. I try hard. I didn' do nuttin' wrong, did' I?"_

_"No." The Shadowed One suddenly smiled. "You're here to help me convince _her_…" He was pointing at Sharli. Sharli couldn't stand it. The Matoran was staring at her, horrified as it realized what Shadowed One meant. _

_And then came the final straw. Sentrahk let go of the being and it rushed towards her, begging her! "Please, miss! I gotta family and two babies on dis I'land! M'wife's carryin' and can't do no work, and we gotta pay da rent or dey'll kill us all! Tell him what 'e wants! Please!"_

_Sharli could see Spinner approaching. She could see the Shadowed One politely awaiting her response with a smile. But what she saw most were those beautiful blue eyes…_

_And then the Matoran screamed as Spinner's hand engulfed its shoulder._

_"STOP! I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything I know!"_

_"Good…first I want you to wake up."_

_"…What?"_

_"Wake up, Sharli. _Wake up."

Sharli blinked several times before finally coming to. Matoro was kneeling beside her, worry lancing through his bright blue eyes. Such beautiful blue eyes…

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Matoro sighed and then smiled. "I was beginning to get worried. After you took that hit…"

Sharli flinched. The memories were beginning to come back, too. _Ouch…_

Matoro helped her sit up. "Sorry about the gag thing, but Mimic says that he doesn't want to deal with your mouth anymore." He shook his head. "Whatever you said to him last night really stung. He's been moody all morning!"

Sharli smiled. Poor Matoro…he didn't have a clue what was going on but he was trying anyway. He was ready to follow her to the finish. She tried not to flinch again.

"Well, now that you're on your feet we can leave."

Sharli didn't look surprised to see Mimic enter the clearing. His eyes were colder than usual.

"Matoran, ride on Sharli's back."

Matoro looked shocked. "Don't you think I'm too heavy? I mean, from what I've studied about her anatomy she couldn't possibly…"

Mimic obviously didn't care. He simply picked the protesting Matoran up and placed him on Sharli's back. "There." He snapped at her. "That'll keep you're hands busy, too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Tahu Nuva!"

"Hahli? Jaller? I thought you were with…"

"No time to explain, Turaga Vakama. We've got to find the Toa and fast!"

"What in Mata Nui…?"

"It's Sharli, sir."

Vakama's eyes glinted. "All the Toa are out on missions on the island, Jaller."

Jaller and Hahli turned to each other in horror. "We'll never gather them in time!"

Nuju's chirping suddenly interrupted them. He was gesturing wildly and pointing towards the top of the volcano. Vakama's eye's deepened with thought. "Of course…"

Jaller's voice was full of awe. "The Horn of Lhii…"

They all stared at him. The Ta-Matoran shrugged. "What? I don't need Matoro to translate what_ that_ meant!"

"Well, _I'd _like a translator!" Hahli snapped.

Jaller blushed, then grabbed her hand and began rushing towards the mountain. "I'll explain as we go!"

Nuju and Vakama glanced at each other. Then they both shared a very rare smile and shrugged. "Kids."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hahli was panting heavily by the time they reached the staircase. Jaller was out of breath too…with excitement. "We get to blow the Horn! I've been dreaming about it all my life!"

Hahli got snappy when she was tired, so it was hard to keep the edge out of her voice. "What in Karzhani's name are you talking about?"

Jaller flushed red again. "Sorry. Have you ever heard about the Tales of Lhii?"

"You mean the surfer Vakama likes so much? A little…"

"Well, there's an old legend that about 1500 years ago he saved a herd of kikanalo! And in return the chief gave him…"

"The silly horn you keep rambling about?"

Jaller glared at her for interrupting and being so irreverent. "Yes. And the Horn was supposed to have the power to call all the Toa that could hear it!"

"Great. And what makes you think the sound will carry far enough…?"

Jaller grinned secretively. "Wait and see, Hahli."

By now they were at the top of the stairs. After a few moments Jaller was finally able to shove the door open. Hahli had to help him, though.

And then her mouth dropped open. "Holy…Mata Nui…"

Jaller grinned. "Cool, huh?"

The Horn of Lhii was huge. So huge that it would have been a wonder no one could see it from the bottom of the volcano. Except…it was a _part_ of the volcano. (A/N How many of you have seen Lord of the Rings: Two Towers? Remember the horn at Helm's Deep? Picture that…Bionicles style.)

"You're telling me that_ kikanalo_ made this?" Hahli asked.

"Well...it _is_ just a story. Kinda..."

Hahli leaned against Jaller for support. "I think I'm going to faint."

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?"

"…You are so weird Jaller. We just ran across two islands and climbed a mountain and you're still not tired?"

The Ta-Matoran looked thoughtful for a moment as he approached the great horn. "Nope. I'm just really excited!"

Hahli grinned. "You freak."

Jaller took a deep breath.

"I love you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Halfway across the island of Mata Nui, Takanuva looked up as something that sounded like a giant blowing a raspberry shook the island. It was followed soon after by something that felt like a hum...a hum that vibrated _through_ the island and filled his entire being. Before he knew it he was running towards Ta-Koro. Because he was a Toa…and he had been called.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N Okay guys! Jaller blew it (giggles). Any reviews? (The more I get the more I update…I promise!!!). Any suggestions for the next chapter? Requests for something to happen? I need epiphanies!!!


	18. Silence fits you

A/N First of all, I have another apology. All of the reviews you sent me have been moved to another computer (my mom's way of emptying my online inbox sigh). However, I'll still try to read them sometime today, so don't worry!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 18

Sharli was stronger than Matoro had thought. Although _he_ complained incessantly, Sharli never said a word, and she never fell behind either.

"It's not fair!" Matoro pouted for the fiftieth time before getting a reaction.

Mimic wheeled around. After glaring pointedly at the white scholar for a moment, he unsheathed his weapon and made a gash in a tree beside them the size of a Kikanolo (It was a big tree.).

"_Life_ isn't fair." He snapped. Then he turned and pressed on without another word.

Sharli smiled at the poor Matoran, trying to reassure him.

"Aren't you getting tired?" Matoro asked.

She shrugged.

"Sheesh…humans are stronger than I thought!"

Her eyes suddenly became misty and distant and she turned away. Plagued with questions, but not sure how to ask them, Matoro decided to henpeck Mimic some more. _After all,_ he grinned, _he gave his word that I would not be harmed._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ahoy, there! Turaga Matty!" Olisi boomed into the hatchway.

"My name is Matau, _Olassi._" Matau shot back as he slowly climbed the steps.

Olisi was grinning. "Feisty aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Roodaka sighed coldly.

Olisi laughed, further annoying the black being. Then he turned to help Matau onto the deck, followed closely by Kilutti. The Matoran and Turaga exchanged a quick, but fierce hug. "Goodbye, silent one!" Matau whispered.

Kilutti nodded, but turned away. Matau could hear him sniffling. The Turaga turned to Olisi and said very sternly, "Heart-swear you'll make him happy-cheer! He's been the best friend both of us have had on this…um…very nice boat."

Olisi nodded gravely. "You have my word…for what it's worth."

Roodaka was pacing impatiently at the gangplank. Matau wasn't ready yet, he had one last thing to say. "Give me a hug." Matau commanded, reaching up towards the giant Toa. Startled, Olisi almost refused. Then he saw the gleam in Matau's eyes.

Olisi knelt down and hugged him, gently, as though not sure how to. Matau whispered fiercely into Olisi's ear. "I have nothing to pay you, all I pray-ask is this. Quick-sail to Mata Nui, an island far away, and tell them…" something dripped onto Olisi's shoulder. "Tell them goodbye from Matau Wind-skipper, Matoran and Toa of Metru Nui, master of air, and Turaga of Mata Nui, master of mischief." He paused, then added. "Tell Vakama happy birthday for me."

Olisi didn't reply. How could he, with Roodaka watching? But his embrace tightened momentarily before he finally let go and stood. He bowed. "It was an honor sailing for you."

Matau nodded, eyes misty. "Quick-speed to your sails, Toa of many futures. And to you Kilutti." He turned and walked away.

"Finally." Roodaka snapped. Then she hurried him off of the boat and commanded the ship on its way. Matau waved at it until it was out of sight, never noticing Roodaka talking until it was too late.

'…want that ship _sunk_, do you hear?" Roodaka growled and Matau wheeled around, horrified.

"Yess, my lady." The six Visorak hissed and scurried away, too fast for Matau to catch them.

"No!" Matau cried, chasing them with his walking stick.

Roodaka's pincer shot out and snatched him into the air. "Too late, little Toa." She smirked into his face. "They are as good as gone."

Matau had had it. He was tired of it, all of it. With as much defiance as the small Turaga could muster, he spat in her face and cracked his walking stick on her head.

With a snarl of surprise, she dropped him. He fell three bios before hitting the ground with a loud crack and lying still.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Takanuva ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, to reach the village. At first, he hadn't been sure what had happened, but slowly the Tales he and Jaller had shared on their journeys together slowly filtered back. _The Horn of Lhii. Jaller was finally able to use it. _He paused. _I wonder what the first sound was. Was he under attack?_

He skidded to a dead stop and began racing towards the volcano instead. _Just in case._ He reassured himself. Besides…he wanted a peak at the great horn, too.

He was there in a flash (literally).

The room was empty.

_Jaller must have gone ahead of me. _He turned back to the door.

It was locked.

Takanuva frowned. He hadn't locked the door…besides, it locked on the other side, didn't it? He pushed it. The ancient stone didn't budge.

He was getting worried. No one knew where he was. No one traveled up here. If he didn't get out soon he'd starve! He banged his fist on the door.

"Let me out!"

The only sound he heard was an ill-concealed snicker.

"No one can hear you, Toa." Silence grinned to himself. "No one ever will."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N _Annnnd CUT! _Tehe…Okay! We're finally nearing the end of this fun fic and I can't wait to hear your ideas and comments:D By the way, if you didn't get Silence's last comment, look up his powers on Wiki. If you still don't get it, tell me in your comments!

Hordika of Light is coming soon!


	19. Trapped

A/N How about I skip the intro and get to the story? grin

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 19

"_Tell us what we want to know…"_

"_Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Go conquer Xia or something!"_

"_We have no interest in Xia…there is nothing of worth there."_

"_Roodaka would hate to hear you say that." Sharli laughed bitterly, the voices crowded her mind…fighting her…mocking her…_

"…_Roodaka…who is she?"_

_They did not know? They had not met…what had she done?!_

"_TELL US!"_

…

_A striking young Vortixx entered the chamber. Her burning blue eyes stinging all they touched with a haughty glance. She was young…but not too young. There was already silkiness in her voice, a quickness of step, a poison in her heart. The Shadowed One was pleased._

_Roodaka of Xia listened to the Dark ones…and she fell in love with black deeds. She swore allegiance to them and left to begin her new life. The Shadowed One was very pleased._

"_You will tell me more. You will write a book on the Dark Hunters, present, past, and future. Shadow will guard you, help you, and…encourage you."_

_Voices crowded her mind…haunting her…mocking her…what had she done?_

_Never again…never again…_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Tahu, Where's Takanuva?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"The Matoran say he left before me. He should have been here by now." Gali's pretty blue mask was tight with worry. "You know how fast he is."

"Toa of Light, duh." Tahu muttered.

"Maybe he went to see Jaller and Hahli first." Gali suggested.

"Probably." Tahu grumbled. "Wish he'd warn the rest of us first, though. Even as a Toa that boy still wanders off a little too often."

Gali's eye's softened. "He's not a Matoran anymore, Tahu."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go see the others."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We'll begin as soon as Takanuva arrives."

"He's not here, Turaga?" Jaller asked as he and Hahli entered the meeting room.

"We thought he was with you!"

"Why would he be with me?" Jaller yelped.

The room was suddenly a bustle of activity. Tahu barked out orders, "Turagas stay here in case he shows up. Gali, go back to Ga-Koro and make _sure _Taka left. Pohatu, I want you and Lewa to check all the routes in-between. Onua, tunnels. Kopaka…" Their eyes met for a moment. "Never mind, just do _something_. I want Taka here before Mata Nui's eyes fall asleep tonight. Go!"

Jaller and Hahli exchanged worried glances as the Toa rushed away.

"This is weird." Hahli said. "I know he used to wander off a lot, but I never thought…"

"I know. The Horn should have brought him here!"

"Maybe he didn't get it. He's only been a Toa for a few weeks…"

Jaller's eyes lit up. "You're right, Hahli! Maybe I should blow it again, just in case." He turned to leave then paused. "Um, Hahli? The Turaga shouldn't mind, but…"

"I'll distract them." She grinned and patted him on the head. "Now go!"

"Thanks, Hahli. You're the best." He ran.

"So are you." She whispered after him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jaller ran up the stairs so fast he almost tripped twice. During one of these stumbles, he glimpsed what appeared to be a living shadow out of the corner of his eye. Dismissing the incident in his hurry, he continued his rush up the stairs. When he reached the top he found the door bolted.

_That's weird…I thought I left it open._

He began to tug at the lock. Centuries of rust shouldn't have interfered, but the bolt seemed to have jammed it in place. Jaller frowned and pulled out his Captain sword. Usually, they weren't good for anything more than a badge of rank. But Jaller had made sure his sword could do damage, especially after his first adventures with Takua.

His friend's old name reminded him of what he was doing. Sliding the golden blade beneath the top hinge of the great door, Jaller threw himself against it, snapping the hinge out of place. He smirked. Hahli had always taught him that the weakest point in everything is usually right at the edges.

He went to the middle hinge and tried again. As the hinge ricocheted away into the stairwell, Jaller paused to catch his breath. As he leaned against the door, he became aware of a strange, dark ambience…a feeling of approaching danger. At the same time, he noticed a pattern of lights shining from beneath the edge of the great door.

"Takanuva?"

The dancing lights increased in brilliance. An all to near shadow detached from the walls. Jaller dropped to his knees, never noticing. "Takanuva! It _is _you! What happened? How'd you get here? What's going on?"

The lights' dancing ceased for a moment.

Jaller frowned. Why wasn't he answering? "Can you hear me?"

The light's flashed.

Confused, but more determined than ever, Jaller shoved his blade beneath the final hinge and shoved. It stuck. And at the same moment, his gaze fell upon the shadow slowly ascending the stairs. "Um…Taka? We have a problem."

"Poor little Matoran." Silence mocked, sending chills up Jaller's spine. "You have a _big _problem."


	20. Shadows Breathe

Chapter 20

Taka slammed his fist against the door. The sound of Jaller's voice had brought him such joy he could have hugged a rahkshi. But it seemed like Jaller couldn't hear him. And now he had stopped talking!

"Jaller? Jaller!" He shouted, pounding on the door again.

Nothing happened. _Something must have happened._

He pressed his hand against the top of the door, and then yanked it back as it moved. _Jaller…_

Takanuva quickly walked to the opposite end of the room, braced himself, and charged at it with as much power as he could muster. Already half-unhinged, old, and beaten the door shattered, leaving the panting Toa of Light in a cloud of dust.

Waving the fog away, Taka's eyes fell upon a dark creature. Before he could attack, the being suddenly held up a familiar figure and smirked.

"Careful, Toa."

Jaller's mouth moved silently as his eyes pleaded with Takanuva to run, get help, do something…_anything_!

"Put. Him. DOWN." Taka said.

Silence looked thoughtful for a moment, then slammed his fist through the wall beside him. "Alright, Takanuva. How far down?"

As Takanuva stepped forward, Silence thrust the claw holding Jaller through the hole. At the bottom of a twenty bio drop Takanuva could hear the ancient volcano's lava hissing. He froze as Jaller made a silent whimper.

Silence's eyes narrowed. "Checkmate, Toa."

"Correction, monster," Takanuva replied with steel in his voice. "Stalemate. Drop him and I make sure we _all _drop. I doubt you can run faster than the speed of light."

Silence raised his eye ridges. "Hmm…you're not quite the pansy Lariska thought you'd be."

"I mature really fast when people are in danger." Takanuva replied.

"I can tell. Unfortunately, I'm afraid this little checkmate must end soon. I have things I want to do before dinner and the Shadowed One wants your heart for lunch." Silence sighed. Then he startled Taka by yanking Jaller back into the relative safety of the stairwell. Seeing the Toa's expression, Silence smiled. "It isn't mercy. He's just not on my list."

"Right." Taka swallowed. _Who's the Shadowed One?_

Silence activated his fore-arm blades. They slid out with a well-oiled _shick_. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Takanuva nodded and pulled out his Kohlii Staff of Light. He could see it in the Hunter's eyes. This battle wouldn't end in a draw. This was a death-match. He sent a quick prayer to Mata Nui and prepared for battle, suddenly wishing he'd seen Sharli one last time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The instant Shadow's attention shifted, Jaller slipped away. He could hear Tahu shouting final orders. He felt his heart leap with joy. _The other's haven't left yet! Hahli must have stopped them! I've got to remember to thank her later._

As he neared the great chamber, he could hear Tahu arguing with Hahli.

"That's very nice, Hahli. Now can we go find Takanuva?"

Before Hahli could answer, Jaller reached the chamber. Suddenly too tired to knock, Jaller threw himself at the small door. As the others turned to stare, he stood shakily and tried to speak.

Nothing left his mouth. He gasped silently, suddenly more terrified than he had ever been in his life, including the day the rahkshi had killed him.

Tahu walked over to him, concerned. "What is it, Jaller?"

Jaller waved his arms, shouted, he did everything he could think of. They just stared at him. He wasn't sure if he was terrified or anger that made tears form in his eyes. _Please! You've got to understand! Someone hear me! Help!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Taka screamed as a sharp knife pierced his shoulder. He lashed out. Silence didn't even wince when his Staff ripped through his leg. Takanuva knew he was fading. His run across the island, the loss of Sharli, lack of sleep, and his time in the tower room was taking its toll. And both he and the Hunter knew it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Jaller?"

His eyes were so clear. The pale yellow orbs flashing in the sea of red. He needed her help, but what could she do? What had happened? He'd only gone to blow the horn… She gasped. They all turned to stare at her.

"I…think we need to go to the Horn." Hahli whispered.

They turned to Jaller. Tears of joy were running down his face. All he could do was nod. It was enough. They were off.

Once they were gone, Hahli moved forward to help Jaller to his feet. His eyes met hers and he smiled through his tears. He couldn't speak, so he did the next best thing. Then he was rushed away by the Turaga for healing.

Hahli stood there for a long time, one hand still lightly held to her cheek where Jaller had just kissed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Takanuva barely managed to block the next blow. He'd had enough. He was simply too tired to finish the battle, or even slow it. Silence, sensing Taka's weakness, suddenly swooped beneath his defenses and sent him flying into the Horn Chamber.

As he skidded painfully across the stone floor, Taka cried out again. Too his shock, the sound echoed around the room. Silence smirked at the fallen hero. "I always remove the field before I kill someone. There's no point on wasting power on the dead, right?"

Leaning against the door frame, Silence began to whet one of his knives. Taka groaned and curled into a ball. This was where it all ended…his battles with Makuta, his dreams of acceptance, his promises by Mata Nui. And Sharli…Sharli wouldn't even know he was gone.

Silence hissed and suddenly turned towards the lower stairs. Someone was coming. Silence sighed and sheathed his knives. "I'm not to be seen, yet." He muttered, then turned to Takanuva. "I won't be seeing you again, Toa. But that doesn't mean the shadows are empty. The Dark Hunters aren't done with Mata Nui."

He slammed his fist through the wall again, making a much bigger hole than before, and vanished through it.

With a soft moan, Takanuva fell into a deep sleep, and drifted. _Sharli…_


	21. Deal

**A/N Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry it took so long to get this updated. School is going CRAZY around here! Anyhow, I wanted to include a special thank you for everyone's wonderful reviews, their really helping me get this done. So please, R&R!!!!!**

Chapter 21

Sharli wasn't going to let anyone walk over her again. "Mimic, you must _listen _to me."

"I _must_?"

She was growing tired of his attitude. They'd had this argument at least twice in the past hour. She felt Matoro sigh beneath her, though he tried to hide it.

"Karzahni take it, Mimic!" She cursed, and glared at them when they wheeled to stare at her. "What will it take for you to _let me go_?"

He laughed, his eyes refocused on the road ahead. "A lot more than you're offering."

Sharli sighed, "And what exactly am I not offering?"

"Answers." He snapped.

"Mata Nui, Mimic! I haven't done anything…"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He shouted, wheeling around. In one fluid movement he'd plucked her off of Matoro's back and was holding her up to his mask. "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"

"_I CAN"T TELL YOU, _MIMIC!" They were both shouting now, Sharli's ice-like eyes were burning into his.

"YOU MEAN YOU _WON'T_!"

"Why would I _lie _to you, Mimic?" Her voice had dropped suddenly. Mimic's next words seemed to catch in his throat as something wet splashed onto his mask.

"Then why don't you tell me?" He asked. Try as he might, he couldn't quite keep the plea out of his voice.

She choked. "I…I c…I w…" She burst into tears.

Something collided hard with his leg. He glanced down to see Matoro ruthlessly attacking his leg with a stick, shouting something that he didn't quite understand. He set Sharli down and slowly uncurled his fingers from the tops of her shirt. His hands were numb with the force he'd used to clench them shut. A thick haze seemed to swallow his anger. He took a step back and allowed Matoro to rush forward and lower Sharli safely to the ground before she could collapse.

She curled into a ball. Matoro babbled endlessly to her, rubbing her shoulders and trying to make her listen. She seemed to be struggling with something. Mimic swallowed hard, he found himself hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"Sharli?"

She turned away.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I was more than an hour (what's the Bionicle version of that?) before Sharli called him. Matoro had fallen asleep on the ground beside her. Mimic stood silently and walked over to her without a word. She patted the ground in front of her. He raised an eye ridge, but complied and sat down.

She took a deep breath. He could see that she'd been crying again, recently. But she'd been thinking hard, too. He waited.

"This isn't going to be easy for me." She whispered quietly. "I've been….I've never shared anything like this with anyone. Not even the Turaga…no even Takanuva." Her voice faded to a whisper.

He nodded. He was a little shocked that she knew Takanuva, who'd recently become a primary target for the Dark Hunters. Maybe he wasn't as stuck-up as he'd pictured. Sharli sighed before speaking again.

"For almost 59,000 years I've been trapped here." She whispered. "The Shadowed One kept me in a stasis chamber once he realized that I have…an "expiration date." She laughed bitterly at that. "He only took me out every 10,000 years or so, but sometimes I'd watch what he was doing. I learned things, more than I'd ever imagined." She sighed. "I began to forget things, and the Shadowed One wasn't happy with my tiny, human brain. So he…" she paused. A look of exquisite pain crossed her face. "He…merged me…with a captured Toa's power. I…" She flinched. "She had photographic memory, and I could no longer use poor memory as an excuse. It also expanded my capacity to the point where I was almost like a computer, recording everything I saw."

Mimic couldn't think of anything to say, so he didn't. Sharli looked down, trying to think of what to say next.

"I…I ruined everything. I gave the Hunters Roodaka. I told them where the Makoki stone was. I…" She shuddered. "I guess it was easier to condemn the people I'd never met. I didn't want to _watch _anyone die. But I tried to be careful; I only told them about things they were going to find anyway. Eventually, the Shadowed One allowed me to roam his palace unattended, except for a small Matoran called Marika. Always making sure the only people I met were the ones I already knew; Lariska, Nidhiki, Sentrahk, Vanisher…and a few others. They were always very nice to me." She laughed. "I didn't want to escape. I was terrified I'd wind up destroying the world."

Mimic found his voice. "What changed your mind?"

She closed her eyes. "The Toa Metru Vakama got the Mask of Time away from him."

Mimic whistled. "I'll bet he was angry."

She nodded. "He came back and, in his anger…" She swallowed. "He blamed me for not telling him the outcome of the battle."

Mimic flinched this time. "Did he…hurt you?" He couldn't help asking. An inner voice was shouting that it didn't matter, that she deserved it. And another voice was telling it to shut up.

"He never touched me. He killed Marika." She shook. "I still remember his blue eyes staring at me…"

They were both silent for a while.

"What did you do?"

"I waited. For 997 years I bided my time. He left the stasis chamber unlocked. He _trusted_ me." She smiled. "And so I escaped."

He turned away. Three years ago. He'd been on a mission then, he wouldn't have heard about the ruckus that must have caused. Interesting.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered. "I still don't trust you, but now I don't trust the Shadowed One either."

Sharli leaned back against the tree behind her. "How about we make a deal?"

His head snapped up.

"Let me rescue Matau. Matoro can take him back to Mata Nui." She looked up at him. "And…I'll tell you the truth about your friend."

"The truth?" He whispered.

She nodded. "I'll swear it on Mata Nui." She hesitated. "Then, if you still want to, you can take me back to the Shadowed One."

He slipped his hand into hers and shook it.

"Deal."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**A/N READ ND REVIEW!!!! (Mwahaha!)**


	22. Nightmare

Chapter 22

Matau awoke with a headache like Karzahni itself. After cursing a few times to make sure he was alive, the Turaga sat up. Then memories flooded him and he flopped back onto the cot with tears in his eyes.

Kilutti, Olisi…were they dead? Had they escaped? Did the Turaga know he was gone yet? Did they care? What about Vakama's birthday?

He allowed himself a painful chuckle at the immaturity of that last thought. Vakama's birthday should be the last thing on his mind. He had other things to worry about, like wherever he was for instance.

He took a deep breath and let the air sit in his lungs for a moment, tasting it, feeling it. He grimaced. _Tastes like smoke-yuck. Xia bad-tastes worse than Ta-Metru on sweat-days!_

He looked around. The room was little better. The walls were bare and gray, not exactly cheering. The cot he was lying in was at least two bios longer than he was, and the entire room gave him an impression of minority. He sat up slowly, trying not to agitate his old bones. A devious plan began to formulate in his mind. Apparently the sleep had done him good. His mind was clear and the faintest glimmer of hope had accompanied the realization that he was still alive.

_Maybe I can make it back to that harbor! I could quick sneak onto a boat and slip out to sea without Roodaka noticing! And then…_

What? He had no idea where in the world he was. _I don't care! _He fought off the logic._ Anywhere is better than here!_

"You're awake. Finally."

He felt all hope leave him in a sigh. The metallic voice from his nightmares had returned. He turned with a strained smile. "Yes, I think I'm feeling chipper-better n…" He blinked. Roodaka was in the room, but she was not the one that had spoken. A smaller breed of Vortixx stood beside her, pale golden eyes glaring at him.

"Finally! I thought I'd never get my bed back!" The creature snarled. "Your lucky Roodaka paid for you, or I'd have decorated the walls with your hide!"

Matau blinked several times. Formality got stuck in his throat before he meekly managed to reply. "Um…thank you…for kind-nice letting me borrow-use your…accommodations."

The creature snorted, staring at him in disbelief. "You've got yourself a pretty boy here, Roodaka. He's hardly what I'd consider to be a challenge for the heir to the throne on the Mountain."

Matau shook his head. _Mountain? What Mountain? Heir to the throne?_

Roodaka smirked. "He makes up for it by being extremely annoying, Surlara."

"Humph." She growled back, tossing her head so that her beaded headdress rattled and hissed. "Not that I much care, so long as you get him out of my sleeping quarters stat!"

Roodaka wasted no time, not even bothering to thank the Vortixx, as if she'd want it anyway. For once, they were traveling without her Visorak escort, as if she'd needed them in the first place. Matau waited until they were several blocks away before asking, "What Mountain?"

Roodaka's eyes narrowed as she smiled. It made Matau unwillingly think about several snake type Rahi he knew from Le-Koro; all poisonous. "The Mountain is just ahead of us, Matau. Can't you see it?"

Matau peered up through the brown haze that seemed to cling to everything everywhere on Xia. How could he miss it? The buildings around him loomed like abused and angry giants, bellowing smoke and debris high into the air, singing harshly of war and money. Matau soon realized that they weren't on a street at all, simply a walkway through a large factory. Beings of all shapes and sizes hustled rapidly about, all busy, all angry. Despite this, the Mountain loomed above it all, the sole non-metallic entity in this universe of industry. Its sheer size took Matau's breath away.

Roodaka was not so impressed. She was distracted by the bustle around them. "So much energy and potential." She was muttering to herself. "The Vortixx could rule the world, but we prefer to stay in the back, sending armor and weapons to others, even those that would fight us! Pathetic…"

Matau didn't comment. He had just realized that other than Roodaka and a few other beings that seemed preoccupied, everyone was working. It was as though the people here lived to work, instead of vice-versa like Mata Nui.

A small stab of pain forced his thoughts to drift away. He missed home. He could almost imagine the soft caress of Le-Metru's wind and the whistle the bends in the protodermis tubes would make when they got up to speed. He sighed and was abruptly startled out of his reverie by a charging Matoran. He spun like a top, startled, and would have hit the pavement if Roodaka hadn't caught him…Which, of course, she didn't. He picked himself up with a growl. "What in Mat…"

"Ignore him." Roodaka said calmly. "You aren't carrying anything valuable so you didn't lose anything." She said smugly.

A look of shock spread itself across his face. "Oh."

Roodaka pushed him forward to make him move again. "Keep jogging, old one. I don't want to be late for our appointment."

_I'm not that old! And I'm DECADES younger than _you_!_ He wanted to snap, but something in Roodaka's tone stopped him. "What appointment?" He asked, and was shocked by how tired he sounded. As though…some part of him had already realized the answer.

"We're going mountain climbing." She replied coldly.

Suddenly, Matau had a very bad feeling.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: I'M SORRY!! I got a new computer and I had all my story ideas on it and then my flash drive broke and everything went to shell and it took me forever to write this chapter and…and….and that's about it.**

…

**Please don't hurt me! I'm writing the next few chapters right now! Just keep up the reviews!!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DO.O……******


	23. Swim like a Rahi

Chapter 23

Sharli shivered. It had been a while since she'd been washed ashore in Naho Bay. She'd forgotten how cold the shore was. She found herself missing Takanuva. Even though he wasn't a Toa of heat, just having him around might warm her up. Just thinking about him was almost enough. She shoved her thoughts away. No! She mustn't! She felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as she realized with horror what was happening to her.

Matoro stood beside her, trying his best to look mature and in-control, but his quick, worried side glances at her spoke otherwise. "Are you okay, Sharli?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Matoro glanced behind them. Mimic was standing calmly at the end of the dock, his orange eyes searching the forest behind them.

"What's he looking for?" Matoro asked, frowning.

"He knows that the other Hunters are watching him. Making sure he's headed the right way." Sharli replied calmly. She felt light headed, as though talking to Mimic last night had lifted some hidden weight from her shoulders.

"Oh." After a few moments Matoro chirped up again. "How did you convince him to let us come?"

Sharli smiled. "Sometimes you have to make a deal with the Devil to get out of…"

"Devil? What's a devil?" Matoro interrupted.

Sharli laughed. "Never mind."

Matoro frowned. He didn't like it when people blew him off like he didn't know anything. Still, he had other things to think about right then. "What are we waiting for anyway?"

"A boat."

Matoro jumped half a bio into the air as Mimic spoke from right next to them. "Mata Nui, don't ever do that again!" Matoro gasped, leaning onto the dock's post beside him.

Mimic caught himself smiling. It surprised him. He hadn't _actually_ smiled for years! Sharli caught the look of surprise on his face and grinned. Then, to his utter shock, she rushed forward and dove deep into the harbor with a splash that drenched them all. She resurfaced with a shriek of exhilaration. "Mata Nui that feels good!" She sighed, leaning back to float on the water. "Come on in! The Boat won't come faster if you're sitting up there like a bunch of…" she said several words that meant absolutely nothing to the pair, but the message got across anyway.

Matoro looked at Mimic and shrugged. "She has a point you know." He sighed and a moment later a second figure had joined Sharli in the water.

After surviving a brief splash attack from Sharli, Matoro called up to the last being on the dock. "Come on, Mimic! The water won't bite you!"

"Something _in_ the water might." Mimic snapped back.

"Aw, come on, you're not scared, are you?" Matoro laughed.

Mimic's eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared; I just don't like getting wet."

Matoro's mouth dropped open. "Mata Nui, you're scared of the water?"

"No." Mimic replied snappishly. "I can't swim…sort of."

Sharli gazed calmly at him. Her icy-blue eyes were so understanding that he found himself hating them. "Can't you copy a water animal? You _are_ Mimic."

Mimic took a deep breath as a flush of red raced into his cheeks. "That's not the problem. Have you ever seen a Rahi swim? They look so graceful in their natural forms but have you ever tried to swim like them? I look ludicrous when I try. No matter how deadly my skills are, I'm not a Takea shark and I just don't…_look_ right in the water." He turned away.

"Didn't you ever learn to swim like a Toa?" Matoro asked, interested now.

"No, I didn't. I started to learn from…someone else…but…we got…separated…" A hiss of pain leaked through his words. He waited for them to laugh.

Instead, Matoro began to swim. "Well, how about you copy us? I don't swim _that_ differently from a Toa. And Sharli here can swim, too!"

Mimic turned back to them. "I…I hadn't thought of that…" He said; his voice quiet and respectful.

Matoro dived and resurfaced with a laugh. "Go on! Give it a shot!"

Mimic nodded, and for the next thirty seconds he watched as they swam around and splashed one another. Then, suddenly, he leaped into the air and cut smoothly into the water like a fish born into it, without even a ripple marking his passage. Matoro wheeled around, trying to keep up as Mimic swam circles around them, displaying a mix of Sharli's grace and his own movements with the deadly speed of a Tarakava. He whistled to himself. "Quite a talent he has."

Sharli nodded with a sigh. "Too bad he's so naïve." She whispered.

Matoro shot a glance at her. Before he could comment Mimic rocketed to the surface, then beyond it, and arced gracefully over their heads to dive a bio away. He resurfaced between them, and a _real_ laugh escaped his lips as he gulped air. "THIS is living!" He shouted to no one.

Matoro's eyes shone with awe. "Can you mimic anything?"

Mimic turned towards him with an easy smile. "I have yet to find something I couldn't." He paused. "Then again, there are a lot of things I haven't tried yet…"

The two were interrupted as a wave of salt water crashed into them. Both turned towards Sharli, but the human was on the dock, drying her hair and smiling at the awestruck sailor of the vessel that was approaching them.

"Evening Maties!" the sailor boomed, shaking off his confusion. "Need a ride somewheres?"

"Yes please!" Matoro called enthusiastically. "We need three spots to Xia!"

"Hmm…Xia? That's funny; I just sailed from Xia two nights ago."

"We need to travel quickly, if you please." Mimic commented, all composure now, as he helped Matoro onto the dock. "Can you get us there sooner than that?"

The captain looked away. "Perhaps…if the price be right."

Sharli looked at him calmly. "Do you sail by yourself, sir?"

"Not usually, lass." He said sadly. "My…partner's not doing well. I have to get him to another island and get him healed soon, or he won't make it." His voice faded to a whisper. "And he has to make it…he has to."

A strange look came onto Mimic's mask. "I can heal him."

The captain's head shot up.

"I watched a healer on Kia Nui once. She had remarkable talents."

"Ach, but what good is that?" The captain turned away, hope lost again.

Matoro grinned. "Believe me, one look is all it takes for this guy."

The captain took a deep breath. "Tell you what. If you pull it off, I'll get you to Xia by daybreak and free of charge."

"Deal." Mimic said immediately and strode onto the deck with the other two close behind him.

Matoro came to the front and tapped the large sailor's elbow. "I'm Matoro, by the way. I'm a translator for Turaga Nuju from Mata Nui. What's your name?"

The captain started. "Mata Nui the island?"

"Yes…" Matoro trailed off, suddenly suspicious.

Olisi smiled. "Well now…have you ever met a certain Matau WindSkipper?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Yay! Another chapter done! I'm trying to finish this so that people won't be mad at me anymore! I hope you like it! REVIEW SOON!! (It REALLY REALLY REALLY helps!!)**


	24. Hands on the Wheel

Chapter 24

Kilutti lay in the dark of the galley. Mimic felt a stab of pity when he saw the scars that wound their way around his armor. This poor Matoran had seen a lot of action. In fact, if it weren't for his strange build, Mimic might have even assumed Kilutti was a Turaga. He scooped the sleeping figure into his arms and laid it gently on the galley's table beneath the light from the deck above. Kilutti stirred slightly before settling down onto the uncomfortable surface with a sigh. Mimic ran his fingers lightly across the Matoran's body, searching for fresh wounds. Five or six punctures were deep in Kilutti's upper right arm, two of them looked infected and one had recently had poison removed from it, probably by Olisi. Mimic took a deep breath. This was going to be tricky. He'd never tried to heal before, and Visorak bites (he recognized the shape) were tricky even for professionals. Still, he had to try… didn't he?

_You're going soft, Mimic._ He scolded himself.

He was almost shocked. _Since when is doing the right thing being soft? _He asked himself.

_Since I joined the Dark Hunters._

He shoved the voices to the back of his head to argue, disturbed.

Kilutti moaned, reminding Mimic to pay attention. "Right. Let's get to work." He muttered.

He relaxed, feeling his reflexes snap into place. His sighed as a strange energy filled him, as though another entity were slipping into his body. Then he was moving, his hands shifting quickly and surely as his brain ran mental checks of things he'd need to finish the healing compared to his current stocks. It didn't look good, until he found a crate of medical supplies in the rear cargo hold.

He worked for hours. Sometimes Matoro would slip down to check on him and bring him a snack that he always refused. Occasionally, when sailing permitted, Olisi would wander down to watch. Just watching, he'd never say a word. Then he'd walk back upstairs and hum to himself. It was nearing morning when Sharli finally came to see him.

"How is he?" She asked. She was wrapped tightly in a large blanket, but she didn't seem cold.

"I've cleaned the wounds and sealed them. I'm just trying to make sure they don't get infected. How are things on deck?" He asked, exhaustion peeking through his voice.

"Fine. Matoro wants to try and steer the boat, but Olisi won't let him. He has him scrubbing floors and keeping watch. The suns set about two hours ago. The stars are beautiful. You should come see."

"I have to finish here first."

"I can handle him for a moment." Sharli insisted with a wave of her hand. "Get up there and take a break before you pass out."

He was too tired to argue. Not that he really wanted to. He patted her on the shoulder as he passed, briefly, as though he weren't used to contact with others. Then he disappeared, leaving Sharli and Kilutti alone in the dark galley.

Sharli walked up to the table slowly. Letting the blanket drop from her shoulders she tucked it gently around the snoozing Matoran, carefully leaving the bandaged arm exposed so that Mimic could check it on his return. She stared at the Matoran's strange red and blue armor for a long time. Then she sighed. "Takua."

She reached behind her and dragged a nearby chair close enough for her to sit on. After adjusting herself, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream.

A rough hand brushed her hair, startling her into awareness. Her head jerked up and she stared at the Matoran sitting on the table across from her. His head was tilted slightly to the side as he lifted his left hand and slowly began to form letters with his fingers. Sharli shrugged helplessly. She had enough trouble just _speaking_ Matoran, forget signing it! Kilutti looked slightly disappointed, but not deterred in the slightest. He pointed to his arm, then Sharli.

Sharli shook her head. "No, I didn't heal your arm. Mimic did. He's up there with Olisi and Matoro."

Kilutti nodded. Then he pointed at her and his brow wrinkled in confusion.

Sharli smiled. "I'm Sharli. A human, sort of. It's a very long story."

Kilutti smiled at some personal joke and nodded. Then he pointed upwards.

"Should I go get Olisi?" Sharli asked.

Kilutti nodded several times.

"All right, I'll be right back."

Olisi was thrilled. The moment he heard that Kilutti was awake he hugged Mimic, kissed Sharli on the head, handed Matoro the helm and tore off to see him. Matoro immediately struck a hero pose, much to Mimic and Sharli's amusement.

"As long as he doesn't make us late, I'm fine." Sharli said, then walked to the rail and leaned over it to stare at the waves beneath them.

Mimic laughed and joined her. For a long time, both were silent. "Matoro tells me you drifted ashore in Naho Bay a week ago. How'd that happen?"

Sharli dropped her gaze. "Escape is never easy. Especially from Odina."

"How did you manage anyway?" Mimic asked. "If you don't mind me asking." Neither mentioned that a day or two ago he would have demanded the answer.

"Actually, I had a little help. Remember Marika?"

"Who?"

"Oh, right. You never heard my story. Well, Marika was a Matoran the Shadowed One used to watch me. He's dead now." She whispered.

Mimic flinched. "I'm sorry. The Shadowed One can be quite…cruel, when it comes to friends."

Neither spoke for a moment, then Sharli continued as though nothing had happened. "Marika's family smuggled me out. They helped me hide on a warship and then went back to Odina. They didn't have anywhere else to go." She whispered. Mimic blinked as a drop of saltwater leaked from the side of her eyes. "The ship was destroyed a short time later and I floated on the wreckage for days before I saw Mata Nui."

She fell silent.

Mimic sighed. "It's weird. I really trust you, Sharli. I wanted to kill you yesterday, but now…"

Sharli looked away. "I guess…I have that affect on people."

Both were quiet for a while. Then Matoro's clear voice rang out like a bell as the sun rose on the horizon.

"We're here! I can see it! ISLAND HO!"

"Keep your hands on the wheel, kohlii brain!" Olisi snapped as he stepped onto the deck. Matoro flushed and did as he was told. Olisi turned to the other two passengers with a smile, leading Kilutti with one hand.

"Welcome to Xia…my friends."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**YAY! Closer all the time! Please R&R and please R&R SOON!!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	25. The Challenge Begins

Chapter 25

"Are you sure about this, Roodaka? He doesn't look like much of a challenge." The young male behind the desk ventured, eyeing Matau in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sure." Roodaka replied. Her trademark sneer curved the edge of her lip. "I always am. Just write it down, Rouan."

Rouan nodded rapidly. He was a small male for a Xian, maybe only a head taller than a Toa. Judging by how the other men were treated around here, Matau wasn't surprised at the instant obedience. I mean, it was better than losing your job around here…Or a limb…Whatever. Rouan scribbled something down on the papers before him in perfect penmanship. "All right, Roodaka. You're free to go. Winner gets seventy-five reputation points."

"Seventy-five? I thought it was a hundred?" Roodaka pouted.

Rouan shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, new laws from the queen."

Roodaka muttered something under her breath. "Just wait until _I'm _queen…"

Rouan ignored her. "You both know the laws, right?"

Roodaka nodded sharply, cutting Matau off. "Climb the mountain. Winner takes double, partners get half, and losers die."

Matau swallowed hard as Roodaka began shooing him towards the gate. Rouan waved at them out of habit more than respect. "G'Luck."

As he was forced through onto the platform by the mountain's base, Matau ventured to ask a question. "What are the reputation points for?"

Roodaka grinned. "You really don't need to worry about that."

Matau swallowed again. His throat was _awfully_ dry lately. "Well, say I _did _need to know…"

Roodaka glanced down at him in annoyance and he braced himself. She let it slide. She seemed to be in an unusually good mood. "They're for getting better jobs. Most Xians have more money than they could possibly need, seeing as it's worthless until you get offshore. So we use reputation instead." She smirked. "In other words, being famous means getting fed."

Matoro nodded slowly. "Is seventy-five points a lot?"

Roodaka shrugged. "I guess so. It would provide you with a few years of luxury if used wisely."

"Enough to get a boat then?"

She glanced at him sharply and grinned coldly. "Like I said. You don't really need to worry about it."

Matau glanced up at the mountain. It looked like a simple enough climb. Maybe Xians had trouble climbing? Or was there something more about this mountain than met the eye? He glanced at his companion. _Then again, she'll probably just zap me if I try to pass her._ Still. He had to try. _If I can get a boat, I could quick-sail home and warn the others. Maybe we could even find a way to keep Roodaka away-far permanently._

He dwelt on that thought for a moment. Hope filled him. _This is my only chance. My last chance. _Roodaka's cold gaze pierced the mountain ahead of them. _Roodaka won't give me another one._

"Move it old one. We still have a bit of a walk before we reach the starting point."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I know you are all probably very mad at me. I'm sorry for the delay! A lot of strange things have been happening to me lately and **_**all**_** my stories got sidetracked, online and not.**

**I've decided to let you all know I haven't forgotten! I will try and post the rest of these stories as quickly as possible to make up for lost time. I include my sincerest apologies and several plot bunnies that are in desperate need of vacating the premises of my deranged mind. I don't expect any reviews (I probably don't deserve any at this point) but please don't flame me either! I'm still young and I have a lot more to write before I die!!!**


	26. Rock Climbing and Wallets

Chapter 26

Suddenly, Matau found himself desperately yearning for his staff. He hadn't realized how crippled he felt without it until now, with the end so near.

Mata Nui, I must be getting tree-ancient. He mused. Still, his hand ache-felt constantly where his staff usually rested. He was beginning to feel old. A part of him was missing…that and a good walking stick would be useful on a mountain like this one. Even from a distance, Matau had to lean back slightly to see the top. Maybe it was because he was short. Or maybe it really was that tall. Who cared? Matau didn't expect that he'd be happy-alive long enough to see the peak for any fact-matter.

Below, Roodaka flitted fluidly up the rock face. She had deliberately given him a head start. He would have liked to think it was to stop him from escaping, rather than her just showing off. _Still, I need to use it to my advantage…somehow!_

To his right Matau spotted his chance. A smooth patch of rock face, simple enough to climb and long enough to give him a few extra feet. _Any distance is hearty welcomed!_

He eased over towards it, setting his feet on it and starting to climb. The ground beneath him shivered slightly and he paused for a second.

Roodaka, farther down, saw his maneuver and smirked. "I suppose I should have warned you, Matau Windskipper!" She called up to him. "This Mountain is best known for its _appetite_."

_Appetite? What does that mean?_ Matau wondered for a moment, but then his thoughts evaporated into a cry. A long crack had suddenly split the patch's surface, too fast for him to react, and it was getting wider and wider by the microsecond…wide enough to swallow a Turaga whole.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mimic scanned the area with no small amount of disgust plastered across his face. Beneath his cloak and under two cloaks of their own Matoro and Sharli huddled close to him, hoping the fabric covering them would filter out at least _some_ of the smog. After a long moment, Mimic pointed to a stand a few bios away. "Let's try that line there. Maybe we can ask for directions."

They tried. The Vortixx at the desk just laughed and waved them off. "This isn't a charity, buddy! You don't pay, we don't say."

"Feels like home." Mimic muttered darkly.

Sharli tugged on his elbow. "Let's try over there, Mimic. Those Matoran look more friendly."

If anything, the Matoran were even worse than their masters.

"Get lost, kolhii heads! We're workin' ere!"

"Yeah, go suck a gukko's egg!" Another snapped, pushing Sharli to the side.

"Watch it, you little punks!" Mimic growled, stepping forward.

Sharli held up a hand. "Don't Mimic! I'm fine."

Mimic didn't reply. His eyes narrowed as they watched the Matoran walk away though, as though recognizing something about them that escaped anyone else's notice. "They remind me of Odina's Matoran." He said suddenly. "They walk the same way." He added when Matoro glanced at him.

Sharli looked sad. "The circumstances may be different, but the hardships are the same. Marika had the same accent that last guy did…but the eyes were different."

"Do you think…if I had been raised here I would act like that?" Matoro mused suddenly. Mimic glanced at him in surprise. The logical part of him wanted to say yes, but the discomfort on Matoro's heart softened him. "Nah. You're too good of a person to treat others that way, Matoro."

The little white Matoran glanced up at him, as though he'd never expected any sort of reassurance from _him_. Then he grinned. "Gee, thanks M…"

"We'd better keep looking." Mimic interrupted suddenly. "We need to grab your Turaga and get out of here."

He spun on his heel and stalked off, just barely slow enough for them to keep up.

After a moment Sharli chuckled. "Guess what? He took my wallet."

"What?" Matoro yelped. "…What's a wallet?"

"Never mind."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Matau could feel his grip sliding. His fingers scrabbled desperately for a hold as the gap continued to widen, with him stretched x shaped over a bottomless pit. A small, warm updraft billowed over him and he gagged at the smell. _What dead-rusted in there?_ After a moment, Matau realized that he really didn't want to know…not even a little.

_**Think about the love in the strength of heart **_

_**Think about the heroes saving life in the dark **_

_**Climbing higher, through the fire **_

_**Time was running out **_

_**Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive **_

_**But you still came back for me **_

_**You were strong and you believed**_

Roodaka was getting closer by the moment. Matau felt a surge of anger. This was _not_ how he wanted to die! He wanted to die a hero! A martyr for Mata Nui! He had no intention of being some giant rock's dinner snack! Then again, maybe that was exactly why Roodaka had chosen this fate. She wanted him to die as ignominiously as possible. It made a sick kind of sense. After all, he hadn't directly caused Roodaka's "death". In the same way, she wasn't going to be _his _murderer at all. She had only come for the show and there was nothing he could do to avoid giving her one.

_**Think about the chance I never had to say **_

_**Thank you for giving up your life that day **_

_**Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out **_

_**Let it all go, the life that you know **_

_**Just to bring them down alive **_

_**And you still came back for me **_

_**You were strong and you believed**_

Roodaka's voice rang out nearby. "And so it will end. How does it feel, Windskipper? Everything you did came back to haunt you in the end, did it not? Are you happy with your reward? You will die the death of a fool, swallowed by the crushing depths of an enemy you cannot fight instead of a hero's demise at the hands of the enemy, and your friends will never know what happened to you. They will not even be able to honor your death by avenging you properly. After all, no one can fight a mountain."

The mountain breathed. The gap widened further, slowly. Matau felt tears rush into his eyes and he shut them so he wouldn't have to watch them plummet, sparkling, into the abyss below.

_**Wanna hold my wife when I get home **_

_**Wanna tell my kids they'll never know **_

_**How much I love to see them smile **_

The Mountain sighed again. He was going to fall. The rush of heat carried with it a twisted remembrance of his own home in Le Koro. _He could suddenly see the members of his small Koro standing solemnly around a pedestal hanging in the center of the village. A broken staff lay upon it. In front of it Lewa, the unshakable, always laughing Toa of Air, stood alone. He spoke to the villagers as calmly as he could, trying to make sense of the words as they came out._

"_Matau…Please…whatever hard-happens…your memory will be close-safe to our deep-hearts. Please…We…" He began to shake as tears fell freely from his eyes. He threw back his head and cried out. "Matau, we desperate-need you! Come home! WE NEED YOU! I…" Lewa fell to his knees, suddenly gathering the broken shards of Matau's staff into his arms. "I…I desperate-need you…"_

_**Wanna make a change right here, right now **_

_**Wanna live a life like you somehow **_

_**To make your sacrifice worth while**_

_The scene shifted. The lights were gone, only a single beam hung over Lewa's crumpled form as he sobbed._

_He was so close…Matau felt his heartlight throb in agony as he stood there, watching his charge's grief wrack his powerful form._

"No! I won't die like this!" Matau screamed suddenly.

_Lewa's head snapped up._

Matau blinked in shock. In the background, he could hear Roodaka laughing but his vision was locked on Lewa as the green Air Toa suddenly reached towards him.

"_Matau? Matau, is that you?"_

"Lewa! Lewa, I don't want to die!" Matau cried. His entire frame shook uncontrollably as the stress of holding on began to tax him further.

"_Matau!" Lewa cried out in panic. _

Matau felt his hands slip forward and he began to fall into the darkness.

_And then Lewa was beside him, arms wrapped around his frail body as they continued to fall. The Toa's eyes were wide for a moment. Then he grabbed Matau by the shoulders. "Matau! You have to fly!"_

"I can't!" Matau cried back, no longer caring if he was crazy. "I'm not a Toa anymore!"

"_You have to fly, Matau! You HAVE to! NOW!"_

_**Everything is going to be alright **_

_**Everything is going to be alright **_

"I…I…"

_**Everything is going to be alright **_

"_You can do it, Matau!"_

_**Be strong, believe**_

He was beginning to fade, Matau clutched desperately at the small wisps began to slip away from him. "LEWA!"

"_You can…do it…Fly…"_

His eyes snapped open. The world around him moved in slow motion. He was already falling, spinning into the darkness. Roodaka's eyes came into view. The piercing blue orbs were glowing with triumph. Matau felt a pair of powerful arms under his shoulders. A whisper sounded in his ear. _"Fly"_.

The Mountain breathed. A rush of air shoved against him. Gathering him into its depths as it climbed higher and higher…

And then he _felt _it.

He flicked his hands, throwing his arms wide the way he did as a Toa, and felt the joy of having the wind answer his call once more.

Roodaka stared in shock as the Turaga flew from the gap as if he had been shoved from behind. After a moment, he floated gently back towards the earth, hovering a bare inch above its surface. Red and blue eyes met. Without a word, Matau spun and began to zip up the mountain side with renewed vigor, leaving the startled Vortixx in his wake.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**A/N Okay…This is definitely not one of my best chapters. Still, I really wanted to show that bond I imagine all Toa share with their Turaga and this felt like the best time to do it. Besides, can you imagine Roodaka's **_**face**_**? Lol…**

**The truth is, this was only my secondary story idea. It occurred to me that having Matau turn into a beast I randomly found on the mountain (it's possible, right?) and having him beat Roodaka that way was not only improbable, it wasn't feasible. Matau's mask only creates the illusion of shape shifting, and I doubt that would fool the mountain at all. (One might ask how him having a vision of Lewa helping him fly again is any more probable, but…meh.) Anyway, that's my excuse for the corny lines. I had very little premeditation time for them.**

**Hehe...I wonder what that matoran IS going to use the wallet for?**


	27. Matoro Can Do Things Mimic Can't!

**A quick aside note, since I wasn't sure how to explain this properly, Matau's ability to fly may have simply been a result of Lewa's spirit being so close to him at the time. By the next chapter the ability has all but faded. (It's the only excuse I have for him not trying to fly off back to Mata Nui! ********).**

**Matau: You LOVE to tease-hurt me, don't you?**

**Tera: *guiltily glances around* Mebbe…**

Chapter 27

_Mata Nui, she's rapid-fast!_

Matau glanced behind him at the lithe black figure carefully working its way up behind him. He was under no illusions that Roodaka would kill him the moment she caught up, probably herself. She wouldn't game-risk letting the Mountain try again after that last fiasco.

Matau felt something stir inside his heartlight. For a moment, he expected it to be self-pity. His dreams of dying as a hero and his second-dream of joining Mata Nui the way most Turaga do had been ripped from him. If that wasn't a quick-pardoned excuse for self-pity he didn't get-know _what_ was. But after a moment he realized that he only felt sorry for the people he'd left behind. Poor Lewa…after that moment he'd spent in his head he'd felt a stir of hope that had almost made him heart-cry with joy. How would his guardian-charge react when he heard of Matau's death, if he ever did? And the Le-Matoran…

For a brief moment, Matau wondered if Lewa would have to replace him as Turaga. Could he do that? Would his entire team have to join him or would he be forced to quiet-wait until Matau's team had died as well? He tried to imagine that, happy, free-spirited Lewa sitting quietly in a hut as his best friends rushed into danger, perhaps with a new Le-Matoran-made-Toa Hero beside them. The very thought made his heart burn with anguish.

But that was not his concern any longer. Mata Nui had not willed his escape from this situation, so he must have chosen in his wisdom another path for Matau's people. The former Le-Matoran elder would simply have to do the very best he could.

He only saw one path left to him now. Up. If he died, he would at least take a bit of Roodaka's pride with him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mimic slammed his fist into the nearest building the moment no one was looking. Frustration was plain on his mask as he watched yet another Vortixx walk away with her nose in the air. He was tempted to throw something at her, but knew that could be a _very _bad idea, considering the general opinion of males on this island (as he had been reminded of over and _over_ that day).

Sharli stood behind him, her mind elsewhere again. Her eyes remained calm and empty as she pretended she didn't notice her companion's rapidly growing discontent. He mimicked her pose, exactly, before speaking. "I should have just taken you to Odina." He muttered.

Sharli's mouth twitched halfway into a smile and she was gone again.

"If only we could ask _them_." He said.

"Who?" Sharli asked, blinking back into reality.

"_Them_." Mimic turned her head towards the crowd and gestured towards two figures. They were small, and hunchbacked like Turaga. They both wore cloaks that obscured the majority of their forms, like most of Xia's visitors. They were engaged in heavy discussion, occasionally glancing in the pairs direction so quickly that Mimic only just noticed. "They aren't native here, or they'd have spoken Xianese to that last auctioneer. They haven't even spoken in Common since their arrival."

Sharli looked confused. "And…why can't we talk to them?" She bit her lip as though his expression reminded her of something.

Mimic cocked his head to the side, then shrugged. "They don't speak any language I've heard of before. I mean, I could still speak like them but it would just be gibberish. Imitation isn't everything, after all." He grinned before focusing again. "It sounds like…gukkos or something…" He sighed. "Hey! Here comes Matoro…Looks like he didn't have any luck either."

The white Matoran was weaving his way towards them, an unhappy frown on his mask. Then he stopped and cocked his head. Surprised delight replaced the defeat on his mask and he veered away. A moment later he was standing next to the pair Mimic had pointed at before. Sharli hid her smile behind her hand as Mimic's jaw proverbially hit the floor. Matoro was jabbering away at full speed in seconds. Mimic blinked, his voice low with awe. "How did he _do_ that?"

"Practice." Sharli replied calmly, her mind on a certain staff-happy white Turaga. "I guess it's a good thing you dragged him along, isn't it?"

Before Mimic could formulate a proper reply, Matoro had finished his inquiry, respectfully bid his new friends goodbye, and made his way to their side with a smile to outshine the Great Spirit himself. "I found Matau."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The pair watched as the odd group left the square. Still clucking and whistleing back and forth, the white one grinning happily, the two creatures worked their way over to four more hunchbacked creatures.

"You were right again, Sister." The other said when they arrived. "Roodaka has mischief on her mind once again."

The blue being nodded and rearranged her cloak to hide her features further still.

"So, now what? We let the runt, the Shadowed One's pet, and an alien nutcase handle everything?" A green figure asked, earning himself a jostle from his tan neighbor.

"He knows what he's doing. There's more to that girl than meets the eye. Besides, we are still needed on Metru Nui. We'll have guests soon."

They all turned to leave.

"Hurry, my friends." The white one said, his voice still pitched with his recent bird-tongue discussion. "Keetongu may grow bored with our absence."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rouan glared at the foreigners over his paperwork. "I _told _you. She took the old guy up just a little while ago, you'd need to be an expert to catch up, and no I _can't_ stop them. The Queen could, but she wouldn't."

Matoro groaned in frustration. They were so close! Nearby, Mimic was watching Roodaka climb, his eyes locked on the small green figure just out of her reach. "She knows this mountain well, doesn't she?" He commented absently.

Rouan frowned at him. Then he rolled his eyes and shrugged. "She's climbed it often enough." He looked up at them for a moment. Matoro was clinging to Sharli's hand, obviously more for his own support than hers, though he'd never admit that. Rouan sighed again, more heavily. "Listen…I'll let you in. Mata Nui forbid that I should deny a death wish, but I'll warn you anyway. The Mountain is _no place_ for newcomers. If he isn't important, leave him. That's all I have to say."

"Thank you." Sharli said quietly, her eyes still glued to Matau, blaming herself.

Mimic looked down at her. "Where do you think _you're _going?"

Sharli glanced back at him as she slipped through the gate. "Up the Mountain."

Mimic placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh no, you're not. I still get to bring you back to Odina in one piece, remember?" He grinned, his eyes flicking back upwards for a moment. "I've seen enough. Matoro, grab Sharli and hold on. We'll have to go fast."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N: Last Chapter coming very soon. Sorry again for this taking forever. Life happens. ******** Anyways, if you are still reading this please comment on what needs to happen still…I don't want to forget anything.**


End file.
